Jumping to Conclusions
by epaspwriter
Summary: It's a few months after APB-And there is a wedding happening . . .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hmmm. . . I think he should stay this way." Jenks said, as he was flying around and laughing at the mink in front of him.

"I agree. And then enter him into some rat fights where he may die even though I will deny that he can die." I stared at the mink. He started chittering, in what appeared as anger, and ran from one end to the other. I think Trent paces when he is angry. It was funny.

Because of me, everyone's favorite drug lord and elf dad, Trent Kalamack, had lost his fingers. But because of him, I was still alive. Therefore I offered him his fingers back by a simple transformation spell. Trent agreed. Of course, he had no idea what he was going to become.

Mink Trent jumped on the chair to the table and onto my shoulder. I looked askance at him and he glared at me. Nyah Nyah Nyahhhh. See how he likes it.

A soft knock interrupted our staredown and Ceri peeked in. "Rachel, are you and Trenton done yet?"

Jenks flew over to her and circled her head twice. "I think Rachel and the Cookie Maker are having a stand-off."

"Another one?"

"This will end in a mess I tell you." Jenks complained. Ceri grins and says, "or maybe it will end in cherry pie again." I looked at her blankly and Trent hurriedly gets off my shoulder. I quickly muttered the transformation spell and the little Mink turned back into Trent. A very naked Trent.

"Put some fairy-farted clothes on!" Jenks shrieked, flying away. Ceri turned around and left as if there wasn't a very hot and naked man in front of her. I looked away, knowing my face was as red as a turn-blasted tomato. I heard rustling as Trent put on clothes. Trent needed mirrors in here, so I could catch a glimpse of him shirtless without him noticing.

"Why do you have to always be so unprofessional Rachel." Trent said, going out the door of his office. "This should have taken seconds, and all you want to do torture me. I almost prefer the angry Rachel."

I followed him, happy as I can be. "Oh I don't know, I think I like this Rachel. Things haven't gone wrong in months."

"Don't jinx it. Something unfortunate is going to happen now that you said that." Trent teased as we walked to the barn outside where everyone had migrated. The field Was transformed with tables, chairs, streamers, and balloons. Instead of Trent's employees looking harried and professional, clowns, magicians and guests were mingling. Children of all different ages are playing various birthday games like pin the tail on the donkey and magical chairs.

"I can't believe you got clowns Trent. They're creepy." I grumbled, heading over to where Ivy was sitting and talking to Nina and Ceri. Ivy decided to invite Nina along to the party. It's not like she had kids, and since Glenn left town, she has been even more moody and quick to vamp out. Hanging out with Nina had kept her disposition better, so I was all for it.

Today was Lucy's 1st birthday. I could not believe that this little girl had gotten to so big. With hair like her father and eyes like her evil biological mother, she really was one of the cutest babies ever. The other cute baby, Ray, was hanging out with her father. They were sitting quietly in a chair, content with the world. We even brought Jenks' whole brood. It was warmer now so they could enjoy the party. They were enjoying flying around and making pretty colors for Lucy, who kept on jumping up and down trying to grab them while giggling adorably.

"You deserve clowns after what you put me through." Trent picked up Lucy and set her down next to him. She stood up on the bench, her legs not as wobbly as before. She climbed on to the table and walks over to the cake. That can't be good. Lucy immediately went over to the cake and stuck her hand in it. Ceri groaned at the mess on Lucy's hand, which she immediately smushed onto her face. Ceri said wearingly "Trenton . . . "

Trent sighed, shaking his head. "Coming back as a human has disoriented me."

"You're not human." Ivy pointed out.

Trent grinned, "close enough." I rolled my eyes and soaked the sun in. Even though it was loud out and lots of kids were hooting and hollering, I felt a certain peace. The last 3 months have been very quiet. Al, my demon teacher, kept popping over, avoiding his, and mine, demonkin. It bothered me a lot at first, but now it had become part of my daily life. Along with hanging out with Trent. Although, it wasn't really hanging out since it was work related. We were trying to trace HAPA and the men-who-don't-belong. Trent wanted to sell stuff to them,while I wanted to know for professional reasons. And it gave me a good excuse to look at Trent's behind. Hey, just because I didn't want to date the guy didn't mean I couldn't look. And now that we were friends and somewhat partners, I had a lot of chances to look too.

Ceri got up to clean Lucy up and Jenks followed her. The table was left with Ivy, Nina, Trent and I. And there was dead silence. It is awkward because the combination of all four of us hasn't happened without other people being around. I had to break the silence. "How was visiting home Nina?"

She looked up with sorrow in her eyes, "it was okay." Ivy leaned over and patted her on the hands. Nina gave her a smile. "If Ivy wasn't there I might never have made it." A few months ago, Nina had her body taken over by her master, and it tore her to shreds. Visiting her family meant she had to see him and face up to what happened in person. She didn't want to do it alone, and Ivy tagged along with Nina to keep her eye on things.

I smiled inwardly at the grateful tone in Nina's voice. I knew how she felt. I wouldn't have made it through all my troubles if it weren't for Ivy and Jenks. Going from a witch to a shunned witch to a demon had not been an easy transition. And yes, easy was a total understatement.

There wasn't really anyone I can relate to about it. No one really understands. Ivy used to have Kisten, and now Nina, who understood her struggles with finding a blood balance and sex. Jenks has had Belle to keep him company now that he was slowly getting ready to move on. Who do I have?

Quen joined in with Ray and the group started talking about Trent's security measures. I got restless so I walked to the house and found Ceri in the girl's bedroom, cleaning up Lucy. Lucy was squirming and trying to get away from her mom. It looked like she was looking for a way to go have adventures. Ceri, on the other hand, had a look that of a soldier. A soldier who was going to get that dress onto the baby and have a clean child under any possible circumstance.

"Need help?" I offered, picking up the used diaper and putting it in the diaper pail.

"Thanks Rachel. Sometimes I don't think Trenton realizes that his babies are now walking and getting their hands in things."

"He's a dad." I shrugged. "his babies will always be babies."

Ceri laughed, "that is true. Listen Rachel, I wanted to talk to you about something. I need to tell you first before we went public with it." I was intrigued. I sat down on the rocking chair. "what's up?" Ceri picked Lucy up and sat her down on the ground where the toys were at. She came up to and sat on the footstool. She took my hand looked at me levelly. I was surprised. "Ceri, is anything wrong? Do I need to go kick someone's butt? Is it Al?"

Ceri shook her head, "no, no! It is serious but not bad. And because you are my closest friend I wanted to tell you first." She took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wh-wh-what?" I stammered. Ceri's getting married? To Quen? But the public thought Ceri and Trent were dating. Did that mean Ceri was marrying Trent? Ceri wouldn't do anything improper, and even if there was no romance between Ceri and Trent, they would marry each other for political reasons. Besides, they were raising children together. And Quen probably wouldn't have minded doing things for the "right" reason.

"I'm getting married!" Even Ceri's calm and appropriate demeanor couldn't contain her excitement. Her eyes were glowing and her grin was longer than our road trip to California. She picked Lucy up and started twirling around, humming the wedding march. So unlike Ceri, yet so very like a women who had everything.

I was more than dumbstruck. How could Trent be getting married? Didn't I stop his wedding once? He shouldn't be getting married now! He had too much on his plate. He had Lucy and Ray, leading the elf race, and finding HAPA and the men-who-don't-belong. He also had to find the cure to Demon's curse. That was more important than what small amount of political gain would get him if he had a wedding ring on his finger.

I looked down at my hand. I had a ring on my finger (not the ring finger) with 3 interwoven bands. One was black, the other two bands were still silver. Trent gave me this ring to use as a charm. The ring was what saved my life when Eloy tried to kill me. It was supposed to be a line jump that would take me to Trent, and instead brought him to us. Was Trent wearing that ring earlier? Probably not, now that he was getting married to someone . . . else.

Ceri stopped in front of me and showed me her left hand. "What do you think?" On her hand was an antique ring. It was a gold band, with complex ivy details engraved on it. In the middle was a large round diamond. I don't really know diamond sizes, but it was a lot bigger than a ring you would buy at the local jewelry store. On each side of the diamond were smaller green stones. It was elegant, intricate, beautiful, and expensive. Perfect for Ceri. It must have been handed down from Trent's mom.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, trying to ignore a small pang of jealousy that was creeping inside of me.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Ceri asked, her excitement deflating slightly.

"Nothing just that-what about Lucy and Ray?"

"What about them?" Ceri said. "I mean, they are happy as happy as babies can be about their parents getting married."

"Is this really what is best for them?" I asked. Maybe that was a bit blunt. But it had to be bad for children to have parents who didn't love each other.

"What? Rachel..." Ceri looked confused.

I just said, "Wait here." I spun around, headed out of the room, and down the stairs. I looked out the window towards the party. Trent wasn't there. I went into his office and saw he was on the phone. I slammed his office door shut. Trent looked up in surprise as I stalked up to him, grabbed his phone and dropped it into the fish tank.

"Rachel! What the hell!" Trent exclaimed. He goes to the fish tank and glares at it. "That was an important phone call. My phone! Are you trying to kill my fishes again?"

"I didn't try to kill your fish last time. You tried to attack Al when I told you not to!"

"He was trying to take you to the ever-after!" We glared at each other. Trent relented first. He sidestepped me and sat down on a chair. "What made you angry this time, Rachel?" I don't know why he said this time. I haven't been angry at him in months. Just because I hated him for a couple of years, it doesn't mean I was still angry at him all the time.

"Oh, you can't put this on me! How can you be ruining Ceri's life?" I moved over to him and looked down on him. He smelled like wine that was slightly sour, and fresh cut grass. I didn't want to smell him, or think about how good that smell was. It was distracting me from my purpose.

"Ceri's life?" Trent looked confused. "How could I be ruining her life? She's happy, I think."

"You think?" I shriek. Trent scoots the chair back. "You can't think! Trying the political marriage again Trent? I thought you didn't want to go down that path yet again! And with Ceri, who would do anything for her children and to keep her happy life? After what happened between her and Al?" I was blabbering. I was yelling. I was blabbering yelling.

"Wait, what? Rachel-" Trent said.

"No no, Trent. I don't want to hear any excuses."

He scowled. "I am not an excuse giving sort."

"No. You are a brimstone-dealing, bio-drug-lord, who turns his trusted people into dogs, murders for selfish reasons-" I couldn't finish my rant. The door opened, and Quen and Ceri walked in. They were both scowling, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Rachel you have no right." Ceri rebuked. "Besides you-".

"No Ceri, I'm not mad at you. Trent is the one who manipulated you!" I turned to Quen. "And you! I expect better from you!"

Quen was the only one who wasn't mad at me, and instead looked at me with complete peace and understanding. Ceri looked at me, then Trent, then back at me again. She cracked a smile. Behind me, Trent started laughing. "What?" I ask.

Quen and Ceri started to laugh, too. Great, now I was mad and embarrassed. Tears were threatening to fall, so I pushed past Quen and started to storm out. I was going to ask Ivy to take me home. I was too upset to stay at the party. Why was I so upset? I couldn't stand to see my friends being manipulated and used. Plus, the idea of Trent getting married again made me uneasy.

"Rachel, wait." Trent said, grabbing my arm. I turned around. I really hoped I looked emotionless. "What?"

"I am sorry for laughing, but Rachel, we have been through this once before, if you remember." Trent said patiently.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Remember when you accused me of getting Ceri pregnant?"

I don't get it. What does he mean? He didn't get Ceri pregnant, Quen did-oh. I sheepishly turn to Ceri. "Ummmm."

Ceri nodded. "Yes Rachel, I am marrying Quen, not Trent." I hid my face behind my hands. I was blushing in Trent's office, again. "Quen asked me a few days ago if I would marry him, and I said yes. I don't know why you would think I would marry Trenton."

I flopped down to a chair and buried my very red face behind my hair. "Well, you guys haven't stopped the rumors that Trent and you are dating. Plus, I thought it was a marriage for the sake of politics."

"Maybe if our problems weren't cured or there was something we needed for the public, then I would have married for political reasons. But after all those years with Al and finding my happiness, I want to be with the man I love." Ceri looked up at Quen, with love in her eyes. Quen looked back at her with the same love.

"When Ceri and Quen came to me, I volunteered to throw them a wedding right here on the grounds. I am NOT getting married again, Rachel." Trent said.

I shook my head. "I am so sorry. Quen, Ceri. Congratulations. I truly am happy for you." I went to Ceri and gave her a big hug. Ceri smiled and said to me dryly, "I am glad you approve."

"You don't need my approval. I am sorry I acted all kinds of crazy."

"It is not a problem, Rachel. You may want to think about why you really freaked out though." Ceri took Quen's hand and left the office. I realized I was alone with Trent, and felt an urge to leave before he could say anything. I was too late.

"Rachel." I turned around slowly. How should I answer his questions? I had no clue. "Why do you jump to conclusions about me?"

I shrugged. "Actually, everyone tells me that I do it all the time to everyone."

"I suppose you do." He sits back down in his chair. "Why were you so upset at the prospect of me marrying Ceri?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, because, you thanked me for stopping your previous political marriage, so I didn't think it was right for you to be in another one. Plus, Ceri deserves love."

Trent gave me a small smile and said, "and that is it?"

"Yes, that's it." I said stubbornly. Trent raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. "I hope you are done with your outbursts for this day?"

"Good bye Trent." I muttered.

"Well if you are going home, you should go pack."

Pack for what? And why is he telling me what to do? Trent grinned. "That was Glenn who I was talking to, when you graciously deposited my phone into the fish tank."

"Yeah so . . . " I said, frowning. I knew Ivy was trying to move on after he left. However, I honestly missed Glenn. It would be nice to visit him. Although, if Trent was suggesting a joint vacation, then the ever-after must have froze over.

"Glenn needs our help. Apparently something with his cohorts not cooperating. We are going to Arizona."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Springtime still meant cold mornings in Ohio. So the leather seats with seat warmers on Trent's private plane were the only thing that kept me from being too upset at Trent for insisting we leave in the morning. Early morning. Seven AM in the turn-blasted morning. It didn't bother Ivy, who was always up early in the morning. Jenks had bigger things to worry about, like the altitude. Besides, his hours were the same as an elf. So I was the only person who was suffering from "too-early-in-the-morning"-itis. When I showed up at the plane with dark sunglasses on and a frown, Trent avoided my eyes. Probably scared that I would punch him in the nuts for getting me to get up so freaking early.

We were heading over to Flagstaff, Arizona, apparently, to help out Glenn with some issue he had. I didn't know the details, but Glenn assured us that he would explain when we got there. I was a little bit miffed that Glenn called Trent and not me. I found out later that he did call me while I was upstairs at Trent's house with Ceri and Lucy. He had left a message and then called Trent. And while I was yelling at Trent, he had talked to Ivy. So I had no real reason to stay upset at Glenn, and now I was excited to see my friend.

When I went home to pack, I asked Ivy about her conversation with Glenn. She said, "he needs help. I'm going." I didn't say anything else to that. And since both Ivy and I were going, Jenks was going also. He relied on Belle to watch the young kids, and Belle had Bis to help. Belle even offered to make Jenks a tonic to help with the altitude sickness. I wondered if he accepted it.

I reclined and snuggled into my seat. I was going to take an hour nap. And anyone who interrupted me was going to get a kick in the groin. Except for possibly Ivy.

"Rachel?" Ivy whispered. She was lounging next to me, looking as relaxed as a sexy cat. However, the look in her eyes were apprehensive. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what? See Glenn?"

"Rachel, we haven't even talked until yesterday. It was the shortest conversation I could have without wanting to throttle him for leaving me. I still care for him, but... and now I don't know how to act around him. I wish he never left" Ivy looked scared and pensive.

"He had to go," I said gently. "If for no other reason that this was what was best for Daryl's health."

"I know." She paused, twirling her pen in her hand. "You know he asked me to go with him?" She said.

Well, everyone is dropping surprise packages in my lap lately. "Really?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah." I panicked inside. Was Ivy thinking of leaving? No, Ivy wouldn't leave. She was a vampire. She liked her home, she needed her friends and family. And she needed me as much as I needed her. Possibly even more. Still, I selfishly hoped she wouldn't leave. I don't know what I would do without Ivy or Jenks. They were my rocks in this world. Without them, I would be alone.  
I had to ask. "So are you thinking of moving there?"

Ivy gave me a look. "Of course not. I care about Glenn, I really do. But after all that secret keeping during the HAPA incident. . ." She trailed off. Trust came hard to a vampire. Especially to one who had been hurt by her master as much as Ivy has. "Besides, I could never leave you."

Jenks flitted in and set down between us. "I am thinking of leaving you guys. Tink's panties Ivy, did we have to go on a plane?" Jenks was green, and his wings were drooping. I knew the altitude made him sick and he hated flying. I wondered if he drank the tonic that Belle gave him. If he did, it wasn't working well. I took out a small baggie of honey out of my bag and put it next to Jenks, who looked at it and grinned. Ivy said soothingly, "I'm sorry Jenks, but we did not have time to drive to Flagstaff. That would take days. And after our last road trip, I don't know if it would have been the smartest decision."

"Hey, we made cookie farts over there somewhat normal!" Jenks said pointing at Trent. Trent, who was pretending not to listen to our conversation the whole time, grimaced. "Uh, not going to happen, ever again. Once was enough. I prefer luxury to adventure." Like any of us believed that anymore. Trent could protest all he wanted, but ever since the road trip and our recent adventures, Trent would take adventures over a comfortable bed any day. I thought about the day back at Junior's, and how Trent told me not to compromise myself. How he protected my own integrity over his own. I don't know why it was important to Trent for me to stay true to myself.

We chatted and bantered back and forth for a few more moments and Jenks dozed off, hoping he could sleep off his nausea. Ivy pulled out her IPOD and listened to music while working on paperwork. Trent was on his laptop in deep concentration, and I, well, I had nothing to do. I flipped through one of the money magazines that Trent had on the plane, but it bored me to death. I picked at the delicious breakfast spread for a little bit. I listened to some music, and then played cat's cradle with a shoestring I found in my bag. I took a short nap. When I woke up, I thought to myself, "It must be already time to land." I looked at my cell phone, and only 15 minutes had past! Seriously, sitting still and finding something to do was not one of my specialties. If only I could bake cookies. . .

Of course, thinking of baking cookies reminded me of the one kiss Trent and I shared nearly a year ago. It was definitely memorable. The more time it seems I spent with Trent, the more I recollected the kiss. The more I thought about that kiss, the more erotic my dreams became. Oh gods, what if I fell asleep on the plane and mumbled something dirty in my sleep. No way was I going to sleep on this plane. Time to go bother Trent.

I walk over to where he is sitting, typing away at his laptop. When I get there, I bend over to sit down, when the plane lurches. I stumble and knock over Trent's laptop and land in his lap. I quickly try to scramble off, but instead end up elbowing him the gut and in a tangled mess. Trent sighs loudly. "Elegant as always, Rachel."

"No one ever said a runner had to be elegant." I pointed out. I stretched myself out as far as possible, trying to reach his laptop and grab it back for him. I must have almost kicked him because Trent pushed my leg down. I couldn't get the laptop, and I was stuck on Trent's lap, bottoms up. Joy. I looked at where Ivy and Jenks were and noticed that they weren't paying attention. "Rachel, you don't always have to fall all over yourself around me to prove. .. a point." Trent said mildly.

I quickly got up and out of his lap, struggling for balance the entire way. I growled, "grow up, Trent. I fell and was trying to get your laptop back for you. Now you can get it yourself." And I am not going to mention how good it felt to have his hands on me, I thought to myself.

Trent got his laptop and clicked on it a few times. His brows were furrowed in concentration while he worked, and it was awfully cute. He finally closed the lid and put away his laptop. He turned to me. "What can I do for you Rachel?"

I shrugged. "I was bored. I hate sitting still."

"I noticed."

"Got any more information about this trip?"

Trent said, "All I know is that it has to do with the Men-who-don't-belong and some kind of magical criminal they can't get a hold of. Glenn didn't even tell me if it was a witch or vampire."

"Or elf."

"I doubt it was an elf." Trent said. "If it were, I would have heard about it a long time ago and solved the problem."

Well, woop-dee-doo. "Arrogant aren't we?"

"Confident, Rachel." I raised my eyebrows at him and turned away, looking out the window. "How long does he anticipate he'll need us?"

"Not for very long. A few days, tops, he told me." Trent said. A few hot days in Arizona, he meant. I remember a particular stretch in Arizona on our road trip last year, where everyone was sleeping except for Trent and me. We talked about Quen, Ceri and her pregnancy. It was such a nice, normal conversation among everything going on. The past few months, between working and bantering, we talked about his kids and my adventures with Jenks. We talked about regular everyday stuff a lot, I realized. In fact, we actually talked almost every day now. That thought disturbed me and thrilled me at the same time.

"At least we get paid per day we have to stay there." I said happily.

Trent leaned forward, "you know you could get paid a lot more per day if you just came and worked with me."

"Shut up Trent. Besides, if you really think about it, I have been working for you free a lot recently. I'm a real generous soul like that." Trent chuckled at that and then his face darkened. "If we have to work with Glenn's employers, they better not try to erase our memories this time."

"It's okay. I came on this trip equipped." I repeated a list of demon curses that we could use against them. Trent then proceeded onto list his charms and spells. Between us, we had a fortress of magic to prevent them from messing with us.

"No need to worry then." I paused. "Do you worry about being away from Lucy and Ray for so long?"

Trent pursed his lips and then said, "I don't worry. I trust Ceri and Quen more than anyone else I know. Well except for maybe one other person." Trent shifted nervously. "I do hate being away from them though." He averted my eyes. "I miss them." I smiled softly, realizing how much that admission cost him. This was one changed man. Either that, or I missed out on a lot while I was busy hating him and arresting him. Maybe it was a fair mix of both.

"You will see them again soon enough. We'll wrap up this case as quickly as possible." I stated. "And we may actually have fun. You already got lucky enough to have a beautiful women fall on your lap."

Trent said teasingly, "Lucky am I?"

Flirting with Trent was fun. "Of course, lucky. No guy in their right mind would consider themselves not lucky when a beautiful women lands in their lap. And, I don't hear you denying the beautiful part."

I expected a blush or a joke at my expense. Instead, Trent looked at me levelly and replied, "I would never deny that you are beautiful." I stared back at him. Yeah, definitely did not expect that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is it just me, or does everyone else feel like they are going to jail or a secret guillotine?" Ivy asked. I didn't blame her. Right after we got off of Trent's plane, A mysterious unmarked van pulls up, guys in black jump out and beckoned us to go in. They had mics in their ears, having curt conversations with people on the other end. No sooner than the moment we were in the truck, the doors shut immediately, and we drove off. There were no windows in the back of this van either.

I sneaked a glance at Ivy. This had to be pure hell for her. Not only was she away from home, but she was now being put in a position without a plan. Additionally, she was seeing her ex-boyfriend. If she vamps out, hopefully she'll bite one of the-men-who-don't-belong. It's not like they all don't look the same. No one would miss one.

Jenks was happy to be out of the plane. Apparently the tonic did help him-He was able to sleep through most of the ride. He woke up just after Trent's declaration, and interrupted our conversation before he fell asleep again.

Trent said I was beautiful. Crap on toast. We haven't talked or even looked at each other since then. I didn't even know how to respond to him. Do I say thanks? It's not like I was going to initiate anything between us. A romantic entanglement with Trent was a whopping no-no. You can't date someone you hated once, can you?

"It's not just you," I said, looking down at my hands and at the ring on my pinky finger. We could hear faint traffic outside and the engine of the van. I wanted to rest my head on the truck walls, but the side of the van had wooden bars going across with nails sticking up every which way. Knowing my luck, I would have a nail stuck out of my head when the truck went over a speed bump.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I feel free." Jenks said, flying around freely. He stopped and hovered in front of Trent. I looked away but could hear Jenks ask, "Why are you so quiet, Trent?"

"No reason, trying to figure out where we are at." Trent said. "I can smell the desert clearly, but not much else."

"Yeah, occasionally you can smell a car's exhaust, but that's about it." Jenks said.

"That means, we are in the middle of nowhere." Trent stated. Ivy and I looked at each other. I did not like the sound of that. I didn't trust the-men-who-don't-belong, and it was very likely they were taking us somewhere to lock us up. But I trusted Glenn. He was our friend, and he would never betray us, or leave us in a position that would get us hurt.

A few moments later, the truck bounced for a bit and then we heard rumbling echoes off of the walls. "Now it smells like. . . nothing?" I said.

"That's not right." Jenks said. He flew around in different places of the van, sniffing. "Tink's titties Rachel, it really doesn't smell like anything." This time I braved a look at Trent, and he looked at me, concern written all over his face.

Ivy, who was used to planning and being in charge, declared, "Here is the plan. I get out of the van first, then Trent, then Rachel followed by Jenks. Rachel, keep your splat gun handy, Jenks, be ready to attack. Trent... stay out of trouble."

Trent gave Ivy a wry smile. "Really, you want to tell me that?" He pointedly looked at me. Jenks and Ivy looked at me and shrugged. Jenks says, "Trent's right. you should have told Rachel that."

"Hey!" I gave an indignant response and glared at my three friends. There was a slight pause before we all broke into laughter. The tension between Trent and I thankfully broke, and things were back to normal.

The van abruptly jerked and stopped. We stopped laughing and didn't say a word. Outside it was pin drop silence. I was seriously getting freaked out. This was not cool, and Glenn was going to get an earful from me.

The doors opened and bright light shined through, our eyes adjusting to the sudden illumination. Outside were men in suits and military like black uniforms. Some were holding weapons, others were standing there at parade rest. "Get out," the man closest to us said. We got out \, and the guy said, "Please, follow me." At least he said please this time.

The room we were in was a warehouse of sorts. There were other black unmarked vehicles, some vans, others cars. There was even a small helicopter on one end. There were metal closets all over the place, Some open. I peered at the open ones and saw different types of herbs, weapons, and things I didn't even recognize.

We were marched out of the warehouse into a corridor full of doors. There were whiteboards on each door. Some were empty, and others had messages. Some had messages that made no sense, "M4 to the 15 K." However, others were familiar and full of warmth. "Congratulations on your promotion! You're in charge of drinks tonight." This place was full of contradictions.

We go through a set of double doors into an office room. Jenks whistled. I agreed. The room had a large LCD screen in the front and small screens surrounding it. Each screen had something going on them. One had people fighting. Another had a few of the-men-who-don't-belong taking down an undead vamp. Some screens were just camera's looking into an empty room. One was a family of weres having breakfast.

There was a large round table that could easily fit 20 or so people. Each chair was made from leather and brand new. Off to the side was a table filled with snacks, sodas, water, and- "Coffee!" I bounced over there making myself a much needed cup of coffee. Jenks joined me, talking excitedly about the various electronic gizmos around. "Rach, I don't even recognize some of the technologies here."

"Neither do I." Trent said quietly. He was leaning against the wall, and to someone who didn't know the elf, might have thought he was relaxed. I could read his tells though. He did not trust what was going on here. Someone with his money and his technologies not recognizing electrical units was unsettling. Likewise, Ivy was lounging in one of the chairs, looking relaxed to the untrained eyes. Her source of tension was different.

The double doors opened and in walked in Glenn. He had his hair cut short, and he had on a men-who-don't-belong outfit; black suit, white shirt, black tie. He was company man now. Jenks flew over to him, "How's it hanging?" Glenn grinned down at Jenks, "You don't know how glad I am to see you guys."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. Trent pushed off the walls, and Glenn and him shook hands. Then Glenn turned to Ivy, his face somber. "Hey Ivy."

"Hey," she said. I felt my scar tingling, and I knew some vampy stuff was going down between them. Glenn probably remembered his scar, and from the look of Ivy's eyes dilating, I could tell she remembered, too. After a few long moments, Ivy sighed and turned away from Glenn.

Through the double doors more people started filing in. Everyone was more relaxed inside this room than out in the warehouse. They were eating doughnuts and cracking jokes. This time I noticed there were females in the mix. Some wore pantsuits, others with a skirt. But it was always black with a white shirt. I walked over to where Trent was standing and said, "Well at least your suit is pinstripe and your tie is Blue. Can't blend in, huh?"

He grinned at me, "Well, you are dressed professional as always, Rachel." I guess my jeans and tank top didn't live up to the dress code.

Finally, through the doors walked in the Captain. He was a broad shouldered man, filling out his white shirt. He had salt and pepper hair, and you could tell he was quite the looker when he was younger. He was the only one who worked for this super, secret place that was not wearing a black suit jacket. A few months ago I wanted to find a way to work with this man and his employees, but now I could see that he was someone who could not be trusted. It worried me that Glenn had to take orders from him.

All of a sudden it hit me then that Ivy and Jenks had no idea what they were getting into. Trent and I didn't talk to anyone about the night where the-men-who-don't-belong tried to wipe our memories. They had some idea that we were keeping something from them, but they had no idea how pissed off I was at them. Plus, Trent and I were supposed to have our memories wiped. We couldn't act or behave in any way that gave away the fact that our memories were intact.

I must have looked like I was going to say something to give away our secret because I felt a firm squeeze in my left hand. I look over at Trent who gave me warning look. I imperceptibly nodded my head, and worked on calming myself down.

"Everyone, please take a seat. We have much to discuss." I got a horrible feeling in my stomach that we were not here for anything pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was complete silence after everyone sat down. The captain looked around at the table, letting his gaze linger on every single person, and loosened his tie before he spoke. "The case we have at hand is critical. We needed people with certain, expertise. Therefore, it was decided to bring in consultants. We have the Runner Agency Vampiric Charms based in the Hollows, Kentucky. Ms. Morgan, Ms. Tamwood and Mr. Jenks. Based on the recommendations of Glenn, Mr. Kalamack was also brought onto this case. We thank you for joining us." If he thought a token thanks would make me forgive him for trying to destroy my memories, then he should go slip on a fairy's sword.

"Let's move quickly onto the case. Recently, a series of murders were brought to our attention. Separately, they seemed like meaningless murders, but collectively, they point to a pattern." The lights dimmed, and the screens all lit up with pictures of dead bodies. The captain brought up the first one, "This was the first death in the town of Marysvale, Utah. Her skin was ripped off of her body and made her virtually indistinguishable. Only teeth records were we able to identify her as a witch who worked at a small apothecary shop. Married no kids." He clicked over to the next picture. "The next murder was a simple strangulation of a warlock, in El Paso, TX. Then two more murders in Las Vegas and Albuquerque."

Trent coughed and asked in his best businessman voice, "Are you talking about the deaths of Meara Rash and Joshua Harrington?"

"Yes, Mr. Kalamack, the deaths you elves tried to cover up as heart attacks." The Captain gave Trent a triumphant expression, as if to say, "Yes we know everything you do." Trent had his businessman act on, but he was obviously seething underneath. I don't usually ask Trent about elven business, but maybe I should start. The Captain continued on, clicking onto the next picture, "The last body was found on the side of the road in Yuma, AZ. No one knew him, but analysis showed he produced-"

"Demon enzymes," I whispered. I recognized that body. "His name is Dali, I mean, Dallkarackint." I turned my gaping expression onto Trent, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"I am not surprised you recognize him, Morgan," Captain said gruffly. "I will need you to brief me about him ASAP." I snorted quietly. He always assumed he would get assistance because he was the Captain of a super secret spy group. "As I previously mentioned, individually, these murders mean nothing. But collectively we think they must mean something. They are all from the same area in the country, murdered under mysterious circumstances, no suspects. We believe it has to be an Inderlander."

The Captain had pulled up a map at the screen, with all the locations pinned. I stared at it. Trent said, "Your conclusion is faulty. There is nothing connecting these murders. If there were something connecting the execution of the elves, we would have found it."

"Mr. Kalamack, in many ways you are more strategic Ms. Morgan, but she surpasses your skills. As do the other members of Vampiric Charms." I smirked at Trent, who rolled his eyes. "I find that together we may find the connection that is missing."

Jenks laughed, "You don't want those two working together. That is always a disaster waiting to happen."

The Captain threw a shit eating grin at Trent and I. "I have a feeling those two make an excellent team." I inspected my nails, wondering what Trent thought of that presumption.

I stood up and scrutinized at the southwest U.S.A. portion of the map. Las Vegas and Yuma? Small town Marysvale and big city Albuquerque? I examined the pictures of the dead, hoping for some detail to jump out at me. No clues there either. I was baffled. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I don't see anything."

Glenn stood up and said, "Let's try a different approach. Who would be able to eliminate all 5 of these people?"

"A vampire?" Ivy said blandly.

"Maybe, but how would they get a demon?" Glenn was annoyed.

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed.

At the same time, Trent shoots up from his chair, "Wait!"

We turned to each other, drawing the same conclusion. "Ever-after," I breathed.

"Excuse me?" The Captain asked. He was bothered now, feeling unsettled at the loss of control.

"Witches are stunted demons, which is why Ms. Morgan is a demon," Trent explained. "Witches and Elves are originally from the ever-after, before they migrated to our reality. There are no Weres or vampires murdered, as they are-"

"-basically altered humans," I finished for him.

Jenks gaped at us with disgust. "Rache, you need to hang out with cookie maker a lot less." The idea of Trent and I being a good team bothered Jenks. I hope he didn't think he was being replaced. No one could replace Jenks.

"It still doesn't explain who killed them," Ivy said. No, it did not. But Dali's murder meant only witches or humans could have summoned and killed him. Maybe Elves, but that was highly unlikely. I kept staring at the map. I had something just out of reach, but I couldn't determine what.

"Rachel... " Ivy stared at me hard. I raised my eyebrows at her and wondered what she was trying to say. She asked, "Crap-for-Brains?" Oh, damn it back to the turn! Nick.

"You don't think-" Trent said as anger started to creep on to his face. Jenks flew up spreading red dust everywhere, letting out a string of curses. Ivy scanned my face, waiting for my reaction. I was speechless.

"Nick is a lot of things, but he wouldn't kill anyone," I said.

"But, he could be summoning the demons who actually killed these people." Trent started pacing, occasionally glancing at the map as if trying to figure something out.

The Captain glowered at us and said, "Will someone care to fill me in?" We started explaining to the Captain about my ex-boyfriend Nick Sparagmos. How he was a human, a demon practitioner, and an over-all loser.

As Glenn and Ivy filled the room in with the nitty gritty details, Jenks flew over to my shoulder and whispered, "You know, you are always giving Nick too much credit. You sure he wouldn't kill?"

Apparently Trent overheard, because he got close to us and whispered back, "Even if Nick had the ..." Trent's eyebrows furrowed, searching for a word.

"Balls?" Jenks suggested helpfully.

"Aptly put. Even if Nick had the balls to murder someone, he could not kill an Inderlander without help."

"So who would help him?" I wondered out loud. No one said anything, so I went back at the map. Nick was there from the very first time I had troubles with Trent, when Trent put me in the rat fights, and the first time Al attacked me. I had such shoddy history with Nick over time, yet I couldn't forget the good. I did love him once, and I would still like to think he loved me, also. Only love would have some guy draw pentagrams for your ley-line class homework. That's it. Pentagram!

"It's a Pentagram," I announced to the class. Everyone got quiet and looked at me. I went over and grabbed the Captains clicker and pulled out the draw function. I walked over to the map and drew lines between the cities. Ivy gasped. "It's a goddamn Pentagram".

"With Flagstaff in the middle," Trent said. He turned to the Captain. "What do you have here that a demon may want?"

The Captain sniffed, "That is none of your damn business. You are here to get me the murderer. Jameson and Gordon, go to our tech guys and trace down this Nick Sparagmos. Everyone except for our guests and Glenn, leave." All of the-men-who-don't-belong got up and left in a blink of an eye. How do they move so fast?

Ivy stared at the Captain squarely for a few moments before she said, slowly, "You will have to be straight with us if you want our help."

The Captain didn't say anything for a moment before he answered, "I told you guys all you need to know. Don't go digging around more than you have to."

"We don't even know who you are! I have never seen you or heard of you, you never said if you were FIB or IS, and everything is super secret." Ivy was getting angry now, and her eyes dilated; her demeanor became predatory. Jenks and Trent eyed her warily, while I swallowed at her increased sultriness. However, the Captain didn't react all. No, he did react; he got aggressive. He leaned forward and said, "Listen Ms. Tamwood. We are an organization where a single human has the resources to take down a vampire, an undead one. Now you tell me, should I be scared of your threats?" Ivy went still. I am sure she thought the captain was bluffing, but his proficiency at Junior's told me he was not. The challenge he was setting up was going to be the end of my best friend. I couldn't just jump in to save her, because it would give away the fact that I had memories of that night.

Trent came to the rescue. "Ivy. Attacking the Captain won't improve our situation any." She turned to him with her vamped out eyes. Trent stared at her straight on, not in confrontation, but in show of strength and power that a vampire can respect. "Think about Rachel's safety," He said quietly. I frowned at his need to use me, but it did the trick, Ivy backed down without us giving away that we had our memories.

I was surprised at Trent's ingenuity. He was a smart man, but the way he diffused the situation between an angry living vampire and a jerk captain, left me amazed. He turned his head to me, saw my jaw-slacked reaction, and smirked. When will this man stop surprising me? Never, I realized at that instant. There is not much I find more appealing than a man who continues to amaze me.

"None of it matters, I have told you everything that we know that pertains to this case. We need you to find the murderers and prevent possible future murders." The Captain's words interrupted my thoughts. "If Nick is helping, then we can certainly to bring him to you. But he is probably the most treacherous man I ever met," I informed the Captain. "Besides, the real killer here is probably a demon or some other type of Inderlander." I strode up to him to him, and stood face to face with him. He had to know I was serious. "We do need to know what is in Flagstaff that these people want. Whatever you are hiding will help us find the motive of the killers."

"We. Are. Not. Hiding. Any. Thing," The Captain said through gritted teeth. "I have no idea what they could want at Flagstaff." Well that was a lie; they were hiding plenty. However, the sincerity in the Captain's words shined through. He genuinely had no idea.

The next couple of hours were spent us brainstorming, throwing out ideas, and arguing them to death. Anything one person came up with, sounded ridiculous to the others. Our group was too eclectic for us to come up with a cohesive plan. Heck I didn't even want to plan. Everyone else at this table, besides me and Jenks, were type A, overachieving planners. They planned everything to death. Maybe their planning killed those people; I laughed at my own joke.

After awhile, I just sat back, letting them fight it out. My thoughts flitted back to Trent. My god, I seriously needed to spend less time thinking about this elf. But he has gotten under my skin. He was always under my skin, but now it was entertaining thoughts rather than thoughts of cuffing him. Although, handcuff's certainly had a place in my fantasies.

"We are getting nowhere," Ivy said throwing her hands up in the air. "We need to figure out the exact spot of the center of the Pentagram and work from there."

"That's simple triangulation, and my employees have that information." He took his phone out and tapped on it a few times before he said, "It's Flagstaff City Hall."

"So let's go there." I stood up.

"I have a better idea. I hope you brought your evening gowns, ladies, as we are invited to a formal reception in City Hall by the city's Mayor," The Captain said grinning. I groaned. Why do I have to dress up for cases? Although seeing Trent in a tux might make it all worth it...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thought I had when I walked into Flagstaff's City Hall was, "How does a small city like Flagstaff afford something so extravagant?" I clutched Trent's arm and whispered to him, "As a Councilman, you couldn't have gotten Cincinnati's city hall to look this good?"

Trent grinned mischievously. "And what? Take money out of the I.S. budget? That money goes to murdering already dead witches."

"You wound me, Elf," I said, playfully. Our group had just arrived at the party, and I was Trent's date for the night. Trent and I had been each other dates before for formal events, but the experience was different now that we were on friendly terms. Previously, I was his bodyguard, and we still loathed each other. That night also ended with a boat exploding and us almost dying, so I hoped tonight ended better than that.

While the party droned on, we mingled with people the Captain and Trent deemed important. There were copper-toned oval mirrors on the wall, and I could see Trent and my reflection. I halted, realizing we looked different. Before when I saw us in the mirrors, we always had appeared lonely. Two beautiful people together, but alone. But now, we looked different. It was subtle things; like that Trent's body was slightly angled towards me Or, that instead of my hand laying limply in his arms, I was holding on firmly. When Trent went to go shake Mr. So-and-so's hand, he introduced me by dropping his hand and putting it in the small of my back. We resembled, oh dear god, a couple.

I excused myself and wandered over to where Ivy was talking to some undead vamp. She wore a red gown, with a form fitting bodice, with the skirt flaring out at the knees. With her creamy white skin and upswept hair, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. I was wearing a green chiffon, a-line, floor length dress. It had an elaborate, detailed beading that crisscrossed at the waistline. We had panicked on what to wear after our meeting with the Captain, however, we soon found out the-men-who-don't-belong had a full closet and staff to help us get ready for the night. Apparently, Trent's plane always carried a tux for him "just in case".

When I approached Ivy, the vamp excused himself. Ivy said, "I think it's time we start exploring this place. See what we can find."

Jenks overheard us and joined in the conversation. "I did a quick perimeter check and nothing unusual. All I saw were regular electronics that they have in any office building."

"Did you see anything like a hidden circle or candles lying around for someone to do a summoning ritual?" I asked.

"Nah, just some tink blasted sticky silk."

"Well I suggest we go and look around anyways. Rachel and I will start searching for the witch and demon stuff," Ivy said, "while you go get Trent, and you guys evaluate the security and other things more closely. Some tools you guys find might be a clue."

Ivy and I inconspicuously wandered around the ballroom before we were able to sneak off. With my splat gun in my hand, we walked around the building. I searched for any evidence that could give us a hint to what was going on. Hidden smells of burnt amber, candles tucked away in a corner, maybe Nick beat up. The last one would be especially pleasing.

"You and Trent look good together," Ivy whispered as we went down the stairs to the basement. I did a quick scan of the room and nothing was suspicious. What the hell was the importance of this building? Maybe Jenks and Trent found something.

I scrunched up my nose at Ivy. "Trent needs a date, he's prestigious like that."

"Mmmm," Ivy nodded, unconvinced by my answer. We went back upstairs in silence. We both checked the kitchen and other areas, and all we saw were people running around, working. "Rachel, what are you waiting for?"

"Beg pardon?" I did not want to go there with anyone, much less Ivy. Ivy peered into a closet and saw a maid necking with the undead vamp. I shuddered, and Ivy's eyes had dilated a bit before she slammed the door shut. We quickly left the vicinity. "Ivy, you have been a lot better at keeping yourself under control."

"Don't change the subject," Ivy snapped. She really wanted to say her piece, so I shut up. "Rachel, I know why we didn't work. I loved you... I still do. But sometimes I can't help wonder..." she trailed off.

I swallowed. "Can't help wonder what?"

"That if I were honest with you early on, if we talked about my feelings, if I jumped in with my heart on my sleeves, would we have worked?"

"Ivy, we didn't work because one of us would have to change too much."

"Yes, but maybe, if it were sooner, it would have worked," Ivy said, shrugging her bare shoulders. I glanced at her, not knowing what to say. She sighed, "Rachel, my point is, you should stop being afraid, and start acting."

"In regards to what?" I questioned, knowing full well what she was referring to. I smoothed down my skirt, and checked in one of the mirrors to make sure my hair still looked terrific. I don't care about embarrassing myself to the big wig people in this town, but I was Trent's date and he deserved to have me look presentable tonight. Besides, I have never had my hair styled so elegantly, and maybe I could steal the-men-who-don't-belong's stylist.

From our right side, Jenks flew in, settling on my shoulder. "What are we talking about, ladies?"

"Trent and Rachel," Ivy said snidely.

"Tink's a disney whore!" Jenks swore, flitting about. I think he needed to say something too. "Rachel, stop being... like yourself." Jenks said.

"Jenks, I'm trying to explain to Ivy that there is NOTHING between Trent and I." I said exasperatedly. At least I knew Jenks wouldn't be trying to set me up with Trent. Ivy raised her eyebrows to Jenks as if to say, "I told you so." I widened my eyes and whispered, "What?"

"Rache, you are being you because you are avoiding what is going on between you and Trent," Jenks explained.

"I don't know what you mean." I wrapped my arms around my middle grumpily. "Can we talk about something important? Like if you found anything demon related in this building?"

"Nah Trent and I didn't find anything. We did talk about-," Jenks was cut off.

I wanted to know what they talked about, but Ivy said quickly, "Trent is coming. And he isn't alone."

I turned around and gasped. Trent was walking towards us, furious. However, what made me gasp was the man with goat-slitted eyes, snickering behind him. "Itchy witch! Funny to see you here with your entourage of misfits."

What was Al doing here? I know he hopped over on this side of the lines whenever he felt like it, but why was he here now? He better not be killing the people or else I'll punch him.

Unlike his usual attire, today Al looked remarkably handsome in a tux, much like Trent's. He still had the white gloves on, and his blue tinted glasses. "Al, you are looking debonair," I said.

Trent walked over and stood on my left, with Ivy on my right. Al laughed, "Oh! You made yourself a pack! You undoubtedly are a demon."

"What are you DOING here, Al?" I asked.

"Well I was invited." He plucks a glass of champagne from one of the trays being held by the waiters. He took a long and loud sip. "Champagne is not this delicious on our side of the lines."

"Rachel... " Trent growled. He wasn't happy with Al being here, and he never seemed pleased when I talked to him. Trent tolerated Al for the most part, but if there were pleasantry or flirting, it rubbed Trent the wrong way. I don't know why. It's not as if I would ever sleep with Al. Definitely, not after I saw his thing. I shuddered.

"What naughty thought crossed your mind, Rachel Mariana Morgan?" Al smiled at me. I just glared at him. "Come let's dance and piss off the elf here." He grabbed my arms and took me on the dance floor. "Back straight, hand on my shoulder. Look into my eyes. A real demon certainly knows how to dance." As we started dancing, his hands trailed too dangerously south, and I moved it back to my waist firmly. He grinned again, flashing me his flat, blocky teeth. "Oh, and for once in your life, let the man lead."

We didn't say anything for a little while as we danced. Trent was standing there, looking as if he wanted to kill someone. The Captain had gone up to him and whispered something in his ear. Trent and the Captain left the room, having a hushed disagreement.

I eyed Al, warily. "Are you the Captain's secret source?"

"Well of course, who else would it be?" Al beamed. "I bet you have it all figured out which summoner is summoning which demon and causing such chaos?"

"It's Nick, isn't it?" At Al's nod, I groaned. I had honestly hoped it wasn't him. Maybe if it had been Oliver, then there I would not have had remorse for going after him. But even though crap-for-brains was a loser who deserved jail, I still felt a twinge at getting him arrested. But now it was dead bodies, and he has crossed one too many lines. "Which demon is it?"

"You don't know?" Al peered at me curiously.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have asked, Al."

"No need to get snippy, itchy witch." Al's facial expression darkened into one of anger. If Al was pissed, that meant this situation was going to get much worse. "How many demon's do you know that eats souls?"

My stomach dropped, and I started to feel nauseous. I pulled away from Al, "No way. No." It couldn't be him. I left Al standing there and went to go find the Captain. AL followed me to where the Captain and Trent were arguing loudly, away from the hearing range of the public. "It's Ku Sox"

Trent grimaced. "I just found out." He saw something in my face and shook his fist at Al, "Stop scaring Rachel with your stupid theories and trying to get her to move to the Ever-After."

"I'm not scared," I exclaimed, turning a bright shade of red, "now who's jumping to conclusions?" It was actually a correct conclusion, because I was terrified. But my ego couldn't take Al and Trent both knowing that.

Trent's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond to me. Instead, he asked Al, "What does he want?"

Al shrugged, "He doesn't report to me. He killed Dali, and he would love to kill me or Newt or any of the other demons. With the ever-after shrinking and the tear, things are more dangerous on both sides of the line."

I peered over my shoulder and saw Ivy and Glenn dancing not too far away from us. For sure there were trying to listen to every word of our conversation. We needed to get our group out of here, so we can all speak freely. "Listen, can we not do this here? Let's go back to the warehouse for your people, Mr. Captain. And maybe I can swap out of this dress into something more comfortable."

"Ah, but you look so beautiful! Maybe I can help you with your undressing?" Al said, leering. I rolled my eyes at his attempts to piss Trent off, but it seemed to be working. Trent's lips were pressed in a straight line, and he was clearly ready to punch Al back to the ever-after.

"Trent? A word?" I asked lightly. I pulled Trent outside and turned to him, "You need to stop letting Al get to you. He has figured out that you...care about me, and he's using it to set you off."

Trent turned his back on me, "If it were just him, then it wouldn't bother me so much."

I was confused. There wasn't another demon needling him, was there? "I don't think I understand."

"Rachel, you let him into your life! You talk to him like he's your...friend." He spat out the last word. He spun back to face me, searching my face for an answer.

"He is my friend, Trent." I said without realizing what I said. My answer surprised me, but it was true. Al had a lot to make up for, but that demon was my teacher and my friend.

"Did you forget his past? He tried to kill you, and he tortured Ceri for years! He steals and sells human, elf, and witch familiars!"

I stiffened at his outburst, "So? I am not saying I'm going to marry him!" Trent eyes softened at my response, but I wasn't finished. I stepped up to him, and with my low heels, we were face to face. "And honestly, do you have room to throw stones? You tried to kill me also!"

Trent took a step forward, our foreheads almost touching, "I have saved your life more than once. I am sure that negates the few times I had threatened to kill you. Besides, I'm not a demon."

I narrowed my eyes and said softly, "but I am." My lips sneered, cruelly. "Are you going to banish me to the Ever-After, and then summon me into a circle?"

A flash of light came from the sky, and then the sound of thunder. Trent pulled back. He had a look of betrayal on his face, and I realized that our fight went too far. A breeze lifted a strand of my hair in my eyes, and I pushed it away, gearing to apologize. I didn't know how to get rid of the pain on his face, and it seemed it didn't matter. Trent stepped away from me and went down the steps. He grabbed his keys from the valet and got in his car and left. I stood there, staring at his rent-a-car's taillights, not quite sure how I could have messed things up so badly. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the Captain had taken us back to the hotel, I changed into a pair of sweats and tank top. I went to the wet bar and grabbed a candy bar and a bottle of water. The hotel's suite in Flagstaff was nothing like the one in San Francisco. The hotel here was a lot smaller, similar to a bed and breakfast. The suite was decorated in florals and lace, whereas in San Francisco, it was chic colors and straight lines. There were even pictures of cats with pink bows in this quaint hotel. No sophisticated art shapes here!

However, the layout was similar. The doors opened to a large living room, with plush couches and a dining table to one side. I made my bed on the large couch. There was a small kitchenette and a small dining table. There was no massive wall of glass, but two small windows with lacy curtains. There were two bedrooms, on each side of the suite, the doors tightly shut. I know Ivy went to bed early, and Jenks was snoozing on one corner of the love seat.

I looked at the second bedroom door as I chomped on my candy bar. Trent was in there. He was probably dreaming of some hostile takeover. Or maybe he was dreaming of catching HAPA. Trent and Ivy always claimed the bedrooms, I realized. They also loved to plan, and grew up rich. I wondered if that meant something. Was Trent sleeping? I looked at my watch and realized it was almost time for him to wake up, and for me to go to sleep.

My fight with Trent from earlier this evening was running on repeat in my head. It seemed like whenever things got good, we got into a big fight and stopped talking. Were Ivy and Jenks right? Was I avoiding this…situation with Trent? I sat up hugged my legs close to me. My mind wandered to my moments with Trent. Of when he called me beautiful, his green eyes staring intently at me, as if he was waiting for a response from me. Of when he squeezed my hands after our takedown of Eloy and Cordova.

I yawned and thought back to our first actual "nice" moment. I had just gotten Francis's car from the FIB, and Trent drove it. His face, when he does things that are outside of the businessman norm, looked remarkably like Lucy, a child who just discovered the world is wondrous.

Trent was sexy, no doubt about it. But he was sexiest when he didn't know it. Like when he was being a dad to Ray and Lucy. Or when he is unsure of something and for a millisecond, goes through the process of figuring things out. Or that time in his office, when he was taking the zip strip off, and the ley-line coursed through me.

Ley-line? I straightened. Why didn't I go into my second site and search for a ley-line running through the building? I could feel the energy, but whatever was happening, had to occur around a ley-line. The thunder… the lightening…

I burst through Trent's door. "I think I know what's going on!" I exclaimed. Trent sat up on the bed, the sheets pooling around him. The moonlight shone through the window, landing on Trent. Did he sleep naked? I just stared at his chiseled chest.

"Rachel…" He looked confused. "Why are you in here?" He gathered the sheets around him, covering himself more. I guess he did sleep naked.

Screw his modesty. I parked myself on his bed. I said to him eagerly, "did you check to see whether there was a ley-line running through city hall?"

"Not inside, but there was one off to the side. It was outside the building though," Trent said sleepily. His eyes were still closed. I started pacing. I was trying to get my thoughts coherent, but I wasn't doing a very good job explaining.

"There was something going on in the ley-line, or in the ever-after," I said. "Think about it! Nick is summoning, and Ku-Sox is killing people. Ritualistically." I stopped pacing, and started tapping my foot. "So what is the ritual? It has to do something with the ever-after!"

"Mmmm, I thought that was already obvious?" Trent mumbled as he gripped the sheets on the bed and kept his eyes closed.

"Yes, but we didn't realize that it was on a ley-line and directly connected to the ever-after. I think it has to do with," I took a deep breath, "how I shred a hole in the ever-after." I grinned widely, feeling vindicated. Of course, being happy about a hole in the ever-after would probably backfire on me at the worst possible moment.

Trent opened his beautiful eyes and looked at me. It didn't seem like he agreed with me, because he glowered at me and said. "Can you leave now? I want to sleep for a couple of more hours."

I frowned. "Isn't it time for you to wake up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Trent snapped at me. Ooookay. How is it my fault he couldn't sleep? He leaned his head back on the headboard. He pulled the sheet and comforter up, and laid back down. "Please, just go."

I smiled, trying to cover up the pain I felt from his dismissal. "Uh. Sure. Hey, about our fight earlier. I'm sorry." I rushed out. Trent shifted uncomfortably, not looking at me. I waited for another half a second, hoping he would sit back up and talk to me. No response. I walked out of the room, refusing to allow tears to shed again. I went to the couch and laid there. I forced thoughts of Trent out of my head and thought about what we could do. Should I go there, and hop the ley-line to see what is going on? Lightning struck, and it illuminated the whole room. I don't think my friends would let me go alone. So if I went there, I would have to go now.

I went over the options over and over in my head until I heard a creak and saw Trent's profile by his door. He had put some pants on, but nothing else. Not even shoes or socks. I hoped he came out to tell me to get ready, because we were going to go back to city hall. I hoped for a snide remark on my choice of sleepwear. I hoped for a gentle smile. Oh, what we could be together…

"I can't do this anymore with you." Trent whispered, his voice hoarse.

Oh, crap on a stick. Trent had a haggard look on him, something that I have never seen. I chewed on my bottom lip before I asked, "Do what?"

Trent looked at his hands, where he had brand new fingers. Those fingers were lost because of me, and gained because of me. He even had his elf ears back now. He looked beautiful, even as he talked about what we normally avoid. "At first, I thought it was just residual feelings from the kiss, nothing major. It's not as if I didn't respect you. I've always admired your convictions and your purity." Purity? I hope he didn't think I was a virgin. "Not like that, Rachel. You just believe the goodness in everyone, except me."

Man, now I felt like shit. I opened my mouth to respond, but Trent kept going. "Until I saw that you believed in me, too. And I felt like a better man. You make me a better man. It doesn't really matter though. Because I will never be enough.

"I talked to Ivy a couple of weeks back, and she said a lot of things. She explained your relationship and told me all the reasons why you guys are not sharing blood. You're individuals, you move faster than her. How you're straight." Ivy and Trent had discussed me? Why did Ivy not mention this? I was holding back from falling in love again. The pain and the fear from losing someone were all too real. "What she didn't say spoke loudly than anything else," Trent added sadly.

I was afraid to ask, so I remained silent. The winds were picking up outside, and you could hear thunder in the distance. After a long pause, Trent said, "She got tired of waiting for you." He looked at me, his eyes glowing green in the dark. "And now I understand how she felt."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "You do?"

"Getting my daughter back from Ellasbeth made me realize what love was. Watching Quen and Ceri makes me believe that love is worth it." He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "God, you made all of that happen, didn't you? You even broke up my sham of a wedding. Yet…" He shuffled his feet. I know what he was about to say would shatter both of our hearts, and I hoped he wouldn't say it. But he said it anyways. "I can't wait for you anymore." He spun around and slammed his door shut.

I sat there, dumbstruck. I fell headfirst into trouble, almost as often as I caused the trouble in the first place. So if action wasn't a problem in my life, why couldn't I just act on my feelings for Trent? It was too late now, and the passion that we didn't feel months ago in his office, will never be realized. My heart was broken, and it was all my fault.

I looked out the window. I should go to city hall now, by myself and take care of this problem. That way we could go home, and Trent and I could go back to the way we were before the kiss. Ignoring each other as much as possible.

I quickly pulled on a jacket, socks and sneakers. I grabbed my keys, and used the room phone to call the lady at the front desk to call me a cab. I paused at the door, trying to decide if I should wake up Jenks. No, my friend had so much heartache, and I knew that losing your love didn't allow for much restful sleep. I rushed downstairs and jumped into the cab. On the ride over, I let loose the tears that I held back and sobbed quietly. The cab driver looked uncomfortable. I guess out here, they didn't have very many women crying over broken heart.

I heard something hitting the car and looked up. It was raining now, with the winds more powerful than before. None of the street lights were on in Flagstaff. The city was covered in eerie blackness. I brought up my second sight and saw that the ley-line ran through the city hall's backyard, and out of the city. The Ley-line ran to where there was nothing except for maybe cacti and snakes. Lightning hit again in the distance, right on the ley-line. I directed the cab over there and in a half an hour or so, I got to the place where I think I saw the lightning. I hopped out of the cab as the cab driver asked uncertainly, "Are you sure you want to be dropped off here?"

I nodded, turning away from him. I heard him drive off, the sound of the car dimming into nothing. All I was able to hear now was wind, rain and thunder. My resolve tightened and my fists clenched. I was going to take care of the designer genetic shithead and the human rat once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stormed over to the ley-line and pulled my second-sight again. Even in total darkness, you could see a red haze in the ever after. There was red sand everywhere, and not much of a cactus in sight. However, the winds in the ever-after made the storm in reality look like a drizzle. Cacti and tumbleweed were flying about, hitting the mountains. Pieces of rock were being sucked up into the sky. I looked up and saw a vortex pulling at things from the ground. So far, if it was heavy or planted to the ground, it stayed there. I had a feeling that wouldn't be the case for long.

So Newt was right, the ever-after was shrinking. But that meant the tear in the ever-after wasn't my fault! But why was it shrinking so fast?

"Hey Rachel," a sarcastic voice called out to me. I turned around and Nick was standing lazily, holding a thick book with tattered pages.

"Nick, what in the turn are you doing?" I asked him, sourly. He was wearing a red shirt with jeans, all of it wet from the rain. He didn't seem to be bothered by the weather, though. I stomped over to him so I could get him in a chokehold, but someone grabbed me from behind.

"So the stupid human was right," Ku'Sox said, as his arm tightened around me. I started kicking and thrashing about, but Ku'Sox just laughed. "He said you were going to show up any minute now, and look! You did! Of course, he said you were too smart to come alone. Looks like you're more stupid than he thought." I kept on struggling, and Ku'Sox shrugged. "Oh, I will let you go, for now." He released me, and I fell on the ground.

I looked up at the tall man with silver hair and silver skin. He was wearing a purple button down shirt with white linen pants. Someone should tell him he shouldn't wear white before Memorial Day weekend. He looked handsome, but the smirk on his face made me want to barf. I shivered remembering how he almost killed me by eating my soul. I scrambled to my feet and growled, "You stupid human and asswipe of a demon, what are you guys doing?"

"Well, we are making the ever-after disappear!" Ku'Sox grandiosely replied. He stretched his arms out and said, "You see, the ever-after was already shrinking when you banished me to the ever-after. The tear you created, made the ever-after shrink even more. Not fast enough for me, however."

"And what would fast enough for you mean?" I questioned.

"Fast enough for me to get everything I could ever want." He looked at me for a reaction, but I refused to respond. He continued. "All the other silly demons will be gone, the ever-after will be forever gone, and guess what? Magic from the ever after will be gone! Well not really gone. It's going to be inside of me. I will be the most powerful being on the planet!" He cackled. He seriously cackled. Straight out of a B horror movie.

"If you have all the magic, and the ever-after is gone, how are witches and elves going to tap into the lines?" At my question, Nick cleared his throat in warning, and I threw him a glare. That man was going straight into the-men-who-don't-belong's custody. I had no more sympathy for crap-for-brains. He was as good as dead to me.

Ku'Sox said gleefully, "That is easy, they won't. All ley-line magic and wild elven magic will disappear!" Holy shit. This was bigger than we thought. I gaped at Nick and Ku'Sox, both who looked a lot happier than I felt. How was I going to stop them?

"Don't you get it Rachel? Ku'Sox is killing all the demons. The ever-after will disappear!" Nick said eagerly. Nick didn't understand that the ever-after disappearing was a bad thing. Humans, they thought they knew magic when they had no idea what magic was.

I turned on him, "And what are you getting out of this you little rat?"

"Uh… Nothing, really…" He trailed off.

"Oh you putrid human, be proud of what you are gaining. He summoned me, and I told him if he helped me destroy the ever-after, then I will give him the skills to steal whatever he wants, whenever he wants! He will always escape from getting caught." Ku'Sox paused dramatically. "You didn't ask me what the best part is?"

"What?" I said crossly.

"Well see if I destroy the ever-after, as of now, I can still be banished there. So I thought, how can I avoid that? Well since the crazy witch gave me the curse, I'll just push it back into her!" And with that he lunged at me. I screamed when he grabbed me and tried to give me the curse. I twisted and kicked him in the nuts. He howled, letting me go.

"Ku'Sox, that wasn't our deal!" Nick growled. He drew towards me. "Rachel, I don't know what he's talking about, this was not part of the plan!"

I pushed Nick away from me and said, "You must be crazy if you think I believe anything that comes out of your mouth. But I don't have time for this, I have to stop you and Ku'Sox from making this worse!"

"Rachel, just go away, let us do this, then he'll find someone else to put the curse on. This is best for everyone! Honest! Think about how great life would be without Al. Trent can't even call you a demon!"

"Listen, crap for brains, I don't want Al out of my life. I want you to-". I got cut off by sudden pain shooting towards me. I collapsed on myself, gasping for breath. I glared at Ku'Sox who was trying to pull a line through me. I reversed it on him, though. I tapped the line and quickly set a curse through it, the line causing him to scream.

"You little BITCH!" He started stomping towards me and Nick. Nick ran to the left, and I ran to the right. Ku'Sox stood there and roared again. He appeared to grow larger before our eyes. He started sending curses my way, and I dodged as many as I could. I jumped behind a large boulder and hid there. The demon was sending me killing curses! I guess eating my soul took too long. I couldn't avoid him forever. Damnit, I shouldn't have come here by myself. I left the hotel, upset at myself, and didn't think this through. "Rhombus" I whispered, and a small circle enclosed me.

I dug around my bag for something to throw at Ku'Sox. None of my curses were going to work on him. I wish Al or Ivy was here. They would know what to do.

I pulled my scrying mirror out, as I peeked over the boulder at Ku'Sox. His eyes were tired, his form limping. The ever-after destruction and power gathering must be wearing him out. Nick was behind him, chanting something from the book. "I am going to win, you stupid redheaded witch. Redheaded brats were a lousy idea," Ku'Sox said. "You may as well come out and accept your fate. It doesn't matter to me if I kill you, I will find someone else to put the curse on. You will die either way, may as well save some poor sod's life!"

I tried to use my scrying mirror to locate Al. He wasn't responding to me. It must be hell over there on their side of the lines. Shit what was I going to do? Another curse whizzed by me. I looked at my scrying mirror. Could I use the mirror to help reflect the curse back to Ku'Sox? He would die by his own curse! I felt a twinge of guilt of the idea of killing someone. Well, at least Trent would be proud of me.

I peeked again and saw Ku'Sox was standing with his legs apart, and his hands outstretched in front of him. I would have to drop my circle before I could put the mirror up, and it would have to be timed very carefully. Ku'Sox could even come up here, and all would be null and void. I just hoped he would send more curses before he came over here to detach the blood from my veins.

The rain turned into hail, becoming a wall of pain. The air had a red misty wash, making the hail look like rocks. Over the boulder, I saw that Nick had stopped chanting. He was staring at Ku'Sox. Ku'Sox had a nasty twinkle in his eye, and he touched the ley-line. He shouted in latin. I couldn't hear the exact curse through the storm and winds. Nick's eyes went blank before he shouted, "Watch out Rachel!"

That was my cue. Hoping it would work, I dropped my circle when I saw the curse fly at me. I put the scrying mirror up and scrunched my eyes closed. I felt the curse hit my mirror, reverberating to my toes. Damnit back to the turn, the mirror absorbed it.

I heard a loud scream. I put my mirror down and saw Ku'Sox jumping away, and then he snapped his fingers and disappeared. The spell stopped progressing, and the hail stopped falling, although it was still raining hard. Maybe he got hit and had to go lick his wounds. I looked around for Nick and didn't see him. Ku'Sox probably took him.

I walked around the boulder, feeling a bit vindicated, and a lot worried. I may have delayed the destruction of the ever-after, but Ku'Sox was going to try this again. He could go somewhere else and start all over, killing an additional 5 people. He could come back here after we are gone.

I started jogging, looking for some cover so I could call for a cab. And then I saw Nick, twisting on the ground, as if he was having a seizure. I ran over to him. I dropped to the ground and saw that there was blood, lots of blood, blooming through his shirt. The spell must have hit him instead of Ku'Sox. "Oh crap, Nick, oh Nick, I'm so sorry, I'm gonna call and get you help right away." I went looking for my phone, my hands holding on to this chest, desperate to stop the bleeding.

Nick was gasping trying to talk, "Not your...fault...Too late..." His face turned sickly pale, a look that was sadly familiar. No, he couldn't die. "Rachel..." Nick's eyes closed, and he took one last shaky breath.

"No! Nick!" I screamed. I shook him, trying to wake him back up. I started panicking when he wouldn't wake back up. Why wouldn't he just wake back up? I started bawling, sobbing uncontrollably. I curled up into a ball and just wailed without restraint. Last time I was like this was when Kisten died. This time, it was different; selfishly better, worse for my soul.

I couldn't feel the rain anymore; my body was numb. I heard some vague yelling, but it didn't matter. My aura would not only be black, but also red. I was a bad person. I felt someone pick me up. At first I thought it was Ivy, but it was a lean muscled man, smelling of red wine and cinnamon. I pushed my face into his silk shirt crying harder. While carrying me, Trent ran through the rain towards the car he had rented. He yelled, "Call the Captain, figure out what to do with his body!" I don't know who he was yelling at, and I didn't care. I needed to feel safe, and Trent's warmth was a steady warmth. The door to the car was open, and he climbed in quickly. He somehow closed the doors, never letting me go. I kept on crying and shaking, while Trent just cuddled me close. Somehow, I knew that this was where I needed to be.

After awhile, I noticed that the air was warmer; the heater was on in the car. I noticed lights outside, possibly from other cars in the area. My sobs stilled, although now I was a hiccupping mess. My bag and scrying mirror weren't with me. I hoped someone who was outside grabbed it for me.

I pulled away from Trent's shirt, realizing I ruined his shirt. I looked up at him, and he had worry written on his face. But all he said was, "Hi." I took in his hair that looked darker wet, and it was pasted down on his head. Trent lifted his hand and tucked my hair behind each year and lifted my chin up, searching for something. "You don't look injured."

"Just a few scrapes from bumbling around." I mumbled, shifting so I looked less vulnerable. But from the concern deepening on Trent's face, I could tell I still looked miserable. I tucked my chin in and looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. Nick's blood. Fresh tears slid down my face as I said, "I'm a murderer. I killed Nick."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I told Trent what happened, relaying the story between tears and hiccups. He had baby wipes on him (a dad, of course he did), and he wiped away the blood from my hands as he listened. Trent asked a few questions here or there, but remained quiet as I told him how I became a murderer. I took a deep breath when I finished. Now he was going to go on and on about how I had to do what was needed, and it's okay to take away someone's life for your own benefit. But he didn't utter a word for a long time. He sat there, gazing down at me, playing with one of my curls.

"I was 17," He said softly. "I was 17 when I killed my first person. Jon and Quen were handling a lot of the...business for me, but I knew I needed to start showing who I was. That I was not only my father's son, but I was better. A man was going to sell to the newspapers about our heritage, putting everything our dads worked for in danger. Quen was going to take care of it, but this measly human came after him with scissors. The man had dropped the scissors while grappling with Quen, and I grabbed it..." His voice faded out with a distant look in his eyes.

"You were saving Quen." I said. It was not the same as killing Nick. My actions were intended to hurt Ku'Sox. The curse was supposed to rebound and at least give him a world of hurt. Would I have been this upset if I murdered Ku'Sox instead of Nick? I doubt it. That made me the kind of witch I never wanted to become.

I should have checked where Nick was. I should have found him and moved him away from the fight. I was responsible for someone dying, not for saving someone's life.

"Yeah, but it didn't matter, did it? I remember all the blood and the mess on the floor. I can still see the light leaving his eyes. After everyone left me alone, I cried like a baby underneath my covers." He looked up and put his lovely green eyes on me. "I woke up the next morning, feeling empty. Rachel, I lost a chunk of my spirit that night. I became a person who killed for the bottom line, however noble the bottom line was. I was a person, who someone like you could only hate. One could say I was a demon."

I stopped hiccupping, my eyes going wide. The hypocrisy of my situation smacked at me. I now knew what it meant to be Trent. Well, at least a small part of him. "I'm sorry, Trent. I know I am hard on you..."

He put a finger over my mouth. "Shush. I'm not done." That annoyed me, but it helped cleared my head. I sat up and leaned against the side of the car, Trent still holding on to me. "It didn't have to be that way for me. Quen tried to steer me in the right direction, but I didn't want to hear it. I became isolated from the people I killed. I didn't see their families or lives anymore. But...Eventually, I was saved. It just took a long damn time." I bit my lip. Saving? I didn't need to be saved. I just wanted it to all go away. Reading my mind, Trent said, "This will never go away. This happened. It was an accident, but it doesn't mean anything to your sense of being, does it?" I shook my head. No, it didn't. Accident or not, I killed a person, a person I once cared about. No matter what Nick had done, he didn't deserve to die by my hands. And who knows who else I would kill in the future.

"What saved you?" I asked, wondering if he were going to mention Ceri.

He was waiting for that question because he smiled. "I needed someone to remind me that I needed to be saved, and someone to save me. When I held Lucy for the first time, everything shifted in me. I had a person count on me. She depended on me not to screw up. She depended on me to stay alive. Lucy and Ray depend on me not to get hauled off to jail by some crazy witch in the middle of my wedding. Lucy saved me."

"I don't need to be saved. I just don't want to be a murderer." I claimed, feeling desperate.

Shaking his head, Trent said, "You are not one. This one incident does not define who you are. Let the people in your life Ivy, Jenks, Ceri, show you that you are...you. You are good. Just let these people keep reminding who you are. You will remain yourself, Rachel, I promise you."

"And you keep all your promises and threats." I said and he nodded calmly in response. I noticed he didn't mention himself. I suppose I haven't been honest with him on what he means to me.

I remembered the cold man I met a few years ago, the one who killed someone in cold blood. Now, I understood what Trent meant by losing a piece of himself. He wasn't that guy anymore. And I didn't have to become a cold bastard. I had Jenks and Ivy to keep me sane and...Rachel. They would remind me what a good person I was. I didn't need to be saved because I already had people in my life as reminders.

I didn't want to think about this anymore, so I started thinking about Trent being here. He went out in the rain and dragged me back here. He ruined his nice suit and smeared blood in the rental car. I raised my chin in question and asked, "I thought you gave up on me?"

Trent's lips quirked. "You want to talk about this now?"

I shrugged and said, "Well it's better than thinking about the alternative." Anything was better than thinking about what happened out there.

Trent pushed his hair back and sighed. I bit my lip, waiting patiently for his response. We stayed like that for awhile. The rain outside had stopped, the winds died down. The sky was lighter, as dawn was approaching. I looked out the window and saw that everything was gone. Nick's body, the other car, and everyone that showed up while I was breaking down in Trent's arms. Ivy and Jenks had left. I guess they figured I needed time alone. We needed time alone.

I collected myself, getting ready to take a risk. Trying to keep my tone neutral, I said "Trent...I don't mean to make you wait. I had hated you for so long and I have some pretty harsh heartache in the past." I pursed my lips.

"Yes, yes you have. And I suppose I haven't made it easy either," Trent conceded.

"Easy?" I exclaimed, scrambling of his lap. I sat on the seat next to him, facing him. "You have made it down right impossible!"

"Yes, cause you are so easy to deal with." Trent said sarcastically.

"You're way worse-"

"You make everything difficult-"

"With your high handed, snobby, nose in-"

"And you are always angry at me, judge me, all the damn-"

"Air, ridiculousness that drives me-" I abruptly stopped my rant, realizing what we were both about to say.

"Time. You drive me-" Trent's expression of annoyance faded away.

I flushed. "Crazy?"

"Yeah." He said. "Crazy." We were silent again, sitting side by side. I looked over at Trent, peeking through my hair. He also took a quick glance at me, looking pensive. I couldn't help myself. I snorted. When Trent sent me an indignant look of confusion, I burst into laughter. And I couldn't stop. I laughed and laughed.

"You are a crazy one." Trent muttered, pretending to be irritated, which made me just laugh out loud even more. Unable to stay mad at me, Trent started chuckling, too.

"Wow, Al was right, what a pair we make." I said through my tears of laughter. I wiped my face with the back of my hand, gulping for air between giggles. I tried to stop laughing, but every time I looked at him, I started up again. Trent had stopped laughing, but he was gazing at me, enjoying our time spent together.

My time spent with Trent tonight is what relationships are made of, the realization hitting me hard. Times when your partner is there to remind you who you are. They are there to comfort you, and take care of you when you are too hysterical. Laugh with you when you make a funny joke. Ivy and Jenks did that for me. So did Bis, Ceri, and David.

And lately, so has Trent. After my giggles had stopped, I glanced down at his hands, both now fully healed. Acting braver than I felt, I took his hand in both of mine. Trent stiffened, barely breathing. I looked at his hand while I said, "I can't promise anything."

"I don't want a promise. I just want to know that I shouldn't give up." I looked up, noticing him staring at my hands holding his.

I cupped his chin in my hand, forcing his beautiful green eyes to look into mine. "You shouldn't," I stressed to him. I pulled away quickly, not wanting to spoil any moments between us with today's darkness. Smiling, Trent's shoulders relaxed, and he said, "So what now?"

I opened the door. "Now, we go back to the hotel, deal with the Captain of the-men-who-don't-belong, and then fly home," I said, getting out of the back seat and going to the front.

Trent opened the passenger side door, and I slid in. I watched him walk to his door, his gait having a certain zest to it. After he got in the car and started driving, I asked, "How did you find me anyways?"

"Luck. Ivy, Jenks and I came back to city hall, wondering where you were. A cab stopped in front of the building, asking us if our car broke down and if we needed a ride. Jenks asked if he saw a psycho red headed witch, and the cab driver showed us the general direction of where he dropped you off." Trent shrugged. "Jenks saw your aura, and another aura disappearing, so we knew someone had died."

I adjusted my belt, not liking the fact that my clothes were still wet and damp with rain and blood. They smelled moldy and gross. "Sounds smart, not lucky."

"I suppose." Trent agreed, giving me a sly look before turning back to the road. "So do we need to stay at Flagstaff any longer?"

"I don't think so. The rituals were specific to not just the place, but also the time. By screwing things up tonight, He either needs a new tactic or start the process all over again. He also needs to find someone else who will summon him." I frowned in concentration. "You know what I just realized? Ku'Sox made a deal with me not to go after me and or mine when I put the curse on him. Jerkof shouldn't have been able to kill me or Nick!"

"Neither was Al, but he did, right? Besides, I don't think the rules apply to Ku'Sox anyways," Trent said smoothly, his silky voice going through me.

"I am hoping that whatever Ku'Sox was going to do is put on a permanent hold. Or at least enough for me to go back home and talk to Al and figure out how to fix the ever-after and..." I trailed off, the recent death hitting me again. "Oh my god, I killed Nick."

Trent said, helpfully, "Well think of it this way, at least you hated him."

"And there is the empathy you are famous for," I muttered. As we pulled into the inn's parking lot, a thought occurred to me. "You know, Lucy saved you, but you said someone reminded you that you needed saving. So, who was that? Ceri?"

Trent turned the car off, his posture stress-free. "You, Rachel, it was you." And with that proclamation, he got out of the car. I rolled my eyes and followed him, pleased that I had some effect on the sexy elf.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I tapped my fingers on the table in the bridal shop, bored out of my mind listening to Ivy and Ceri making wedding plans. Ceri decided she wanted to get married within the week, and planning a wedding in that little time has been hell on everyone. Thankfully money was no problem. Trent was using his political influence to try to get the finest caterers and the flowers that Ceri wants. Quen was being a yes man for once in his life, agreeing to all of Ceri's wishes. Even Ray and Lucy were on their best behavior. Today they were taken by their daddies, so Ceri can buy her wedding gown in peace.

Quen and Trent tried to convince her to get a professional wedding planner, but she insisted Ivy be the one to help her. Ivy protested at first, finding party planning out of her league. But when she realized that she got to be controlling and could plan everything to the bows on the bouquets, she started having a ball. I think secretly Ivy was enjoying being a girly girl, since she doesn't get to do that often.

Today was definitely a girly day, as Ceri had tried on at least fifty wedding dresses. Ceri didn't like any of them. She didn't like the princess dresses, nor did she like the mermaid dresses. She didn't like the ones in chiffon, or the ones in satin. It was hard to find something that a women from the dark ages. Apparently she would have worn blue before she was taken by Al.

Ivy came out and sat beside me, "Wow this is exhausting!" She said. "Remind me never to get married."

"Reminder noted. Remind me never to get married." I added, grinning.

Ivy smiled, the tips of her fangs showing. "I don't know, I'm sure Pierce would love to have you barefoot and pregnant." She chuckled while I glared at her.

"Pierce has been out of the picture since he was taken by Al." I stated sourly.

"Well, I don't really know what Trent would prefer." Ivy teased. I blushed and turned away. I let my mind wander to our recent trip and how Trent and I had come to a consensus about our "not relationship". Last week, we got back from Arizona, and this week we haven't talked at all, busy running around with the bride and groom to be. Today, they picked Ivy, Jenks, and I up from the church and dropped us off at the Bridal shop. They went to a place to order custom made tuxes. (Rich people; what was wrong with renting tuxes?) They even invited Jenks along, who was really excited to go with them. Either he was happy to be included among the men, or he was happy to avoid girl talk and tulle.

Trent and I said hi to each other and waved goodbye, but otherwise didn't interact much in the 15 minute car ride. I didn't know how to interact with him again. It seemed every time we made progress, awkwardness held us back again. I sat next to him in the limo, sneaking glances at him like a school aged girl.

We did have a short moment when Ceri and Trent were arguing over how much security to have at the wedding. She didn't want her guests to feel as if they were in a police state, and Trent worried that Al would show up and take the kids in the chaos. Exasperated and exhausted, Trent gave up listening to Ceri. I took his hand and squeezed it, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry. I will be there; you think I will allow anything happen?"

He had given me a slight smirk and whispered back, "Are you trying to scare me more?"

I had pulled my hand away and grumbled something inappropriate. He chuckled at my response to his needling. "I'm not truly concerned. You think Quen would permit any Kalamack event go on without huge doses of security?"

"Rachel!" Ivy said, and I jumped. "Why do you have this glazed over look and smiling?"

"Sorry, thinking of..." I scrambled, trying to think of something to say. "I was thinking of the different security curses I wanted to create."

"Liar." Ceri said, walking into the room. "She was thinking of Trent." I wanted to respond with my disagreement, but I was stopped by Ceri in what was destined to be her wedding gown. She wore a long lace dress, with gold interwoven through the cream color, making her glow. The dress was long with a court train, and short flutter sleeves. Even though she was petite, the dress lengthened her, making her look regal. The dress was fit for a queen, and an elf princess was not far from them.

"Wow, that is perfect." Ivy said, awed. I could see the wheels spinning in her head on how the choice of dress alters the decor plans.

"Seriously Ceri, this is the dress." I affirmed, coming up to stand beside her.

"This is the dress of a life time, is it not?" She turned around, staring dreamily at the back lace work. She beamed. "My goodness. One thousand years ago, I loathed getting married so bad I ran off with a demon. And now I'm looking forward to it!" She beamed, her everyday happiness shining like a beacon for all to follow her path.

"Well, no deserves this more than you and Quen." I said, smiling wistfully. Ceri's life was a drama free zone of happiness. And as I was happy for her, I secretly hoped the same for me someday. I love my life now, but someday I would like to be married with children. Although, children certainly wasn't an option for me anymore. Having demon children for Al and Newt to play with put a damper on those dreams. I frowned at my thoughts and pushed them away.

"Oh I don't know," Ceri said, spinning around once more to check herself out. "I can think of two lovely young ladies who deserve just as much joy." She got off the pedestal and walked back into the dressing rooms. Ivy and I followed her, standing outside her room.

"Joy," Ivy snorted. "Who would want joy with me? Glenn ran away. Skimmer got herself in prison. And..." She peered at me from the corner of her eyes.

I cleared my throat and replied, "And I didn't like girls enough. But you're wrong Ivy. Not only do you deserve happiness, but what about Nina?"

"What about her?" Ivy said, clearly trying to shrug off that relationship as casual.

"You two sure have been spending a lot of time together," I pointed out to her. "And I don't think there is just blood sharing involved."

"Hmmm." Was all Ivy said.

Coming out of the dressing room in her regular clothes, Ceri asked, "And what about you Rachel?"

Not having a real answer, I said, sullenly, "I'm working on it."

"I don't think you and Trent avoiding each other actually constitutes 'working it on it'." Ivy said, using air quotes to make her point.

"We are not avoiding each other. We had a conversation about us before we left Arizona. We have been busy with the wedding and had no time to discuss what could happen." I wasn't avoiding him. I don't think he was avoiding me, either. Maybe he was waiting for me to make a move? I looked at Ceri, wondering if she had information, but she just shrugged.

"Discuss? Now you sound like me." Ivy scoffed.

The sales lady came in with a whole bunch of colorful dresses in her hands and declared, "Well, here are all the size 8 tall bridesmaid dresses we have in stock!"

My head snapped towards Ceri who grinned. "Oh did I forget to ask you?"

"Ask me what?" I said dryly, even though I couldn't stop the creeping smile from my face.

"Rachel, would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?" Ceri asked, excitedly.

I considered teasing her, but went with the honest answer instead. "As long as the two dress options from Trent and Ellasbeth's wedding aren't there, I would be honored." Ceri leaned over and gave me a big hug. Ivy smiled behind her, and I sighed. "You do know I can't wear pink, right? I am a redhead." I pointed at the ugly pink dress. The sales lady gave me a sheepish smile and pulled it away, along with the other pink dresses.

"You and Trent rarely hang out outside of 'work' reasons or 'me and the girls' reasons." Ceri intoned, putting a charcoal grey gown in the room and gestured for me to try it on. I went into the dressing room and thought about what she just said. It was true. We always had an excuse when we called each other. When we saw each other, there was always a case involved, or I was visiting Ceri. What would we talk about otherwise? Trent would talk about some multi-billion dollar corporation he had to buy, and I would talk about how I can make exciting runs whenever I want because I don't have a family. We didn't have much in common.

Not liking the grey dress on me, I stuck my hand out of the door and got handed another dress. Putting on the gold and purple cocktail dress, I repeated my thoughts to my friends. I heard Ivy tease from outside, "Right, nothing in common. Because you guys can't talk about camp memories."

"Or your families." Ceri said mockingly.

"Or your taste in music."

"Love for pixies."

"Horses."

I opened the room door in a huff. "Okay I get it. We have some things in common."

I gave a twirl and Ceri shook her head. "No, I don't like that shade of purple. Try this navy blue one on."

I slipped into the dress, knowing I would not like it. When I stepped out I said, "Trent and I have hated each other for far too long to go on a normal date like regular people."

"You're not regular people." Ivy explained. She crinkled her nose and shook her head as Ceri handed me another dress.

"My point exactly. We are not normal. How are we supposed to date like normal people? It is much when circumstances force us to date. Like my soul needed rescuing by a kiss," I pouted while I put my dress on. I felt like a teenage girl who just blushed at the thought of her crush. But what was I supposed to do? This whole situation was awkward.

"I'm sure you two can find something more ordinary and less life threatening if you just tried." Ceri said, laughing softly.

"Nothing is ordinary about us, and there is always something life threatening between us." I joked. Loving the floor length brown dress, I came out.

Ivy slowly perused me from head to toe and back up. "I like it. The dark brown really makes your green eyes stand out." She said.

The dress had a satin sweetheart bodice that was strapless. Chiffon was draped over the dress and created a one shoulder look over my left shoulder. It was a dark espresso brown color. Ceri nodded, "Yes this is the dress. Let me tell the men to choose brown vests and ties." Ceri turned to go, but stopped, turning back towards me. "You know, Trent is the best man. Maybe the wedding should be your first date." Ceri winked and headed out. I groaned, and Ivy laughed. A wedding as a first date had the makings of a hopeless romantic comedy. But knowing our luck, it may lead to another Die Hard sequel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No, absolutely not, I forbid it." Ivy stated adamantly.

She was angry with me, but her eyes stayed a beautiful brown, so I felt comfortable arguing with her. "Come on, Ivy. It's just one day. No one cares!" I was not going to back down just because she said so.

"You will find two inches or lower heels to wear tomorrow!" Ivy huffed. "You will look ridiculous coming down the aisle next to Trent, taller than him. God Rachel, this wedding isn't about you!"

I pointed at Ceri, who was mimicking the funny faces Lucy made. "She doesn't care. And it's her wedding day."

"I wasn't talking about Ceri! I was talking about me. I'm the wedding planner, and that makes me the boss." She spun away, opening her cell phone to yell at someone about something. I would not want to be at the other end of that phone. Forget Bridezilla, we had a Planner-zilla on our hands.

Ray took that opportunity to run up to me and wrap herself around my leg. I picked her up and started walking towards her mom. She stared at me with a smile while I talked to her, asking her where her nose and ears were. I flopped down next to Ceri and Lucy. Lucy started stretching for me, jealous as usual of Ray being held by someone else. I shifted Ray over while Ceri did the same, creating a bigger distance between the girls. "They really are starting to act like sisters. Jealousy, competition..." I said.

"Oh stop, Rachel." Ceri admonished, giving Lucy a spoon to play with. "They will be best of friends, you just watch." She leaned over and brushed Ray's hair out of her eyes and made her daughter smile at her.

"Oh you should hear my mom go on and on about how Robbie and I fought as soon as I could talk. He was so much older than me though. He never saw me as more than a kid." He probably never would either. After his first wedding got destroyed, I haven't talked to my brother at all. According to my mother, he was still mad at me for destroying San Francisco. No one ever listens when I say it wasn't my fault.

"Speaking of your mom, did she arrive safely?" Ceri questioned. My mom and Takata were coming to the wedding tomorrow. Ceri asked her personally over the phone, and my mom was giddy with excitement. I heard her ask if I had a date and Ceri's response was a sly, "Possibly." Before my mom could ask more questions, I took the phone away from her and ended the conversation quickly.

"Yes, they are checked in the hotel. And she keeps asking me who my date is for the wedding. Thanks a lot." I grumbled.

"She'll figure it out when she sees the two of you sneaking glances at each other." Ceri remarked. I didn't bother to point out to her I didn't actually have a date. She would just tell me Trent was, or to ask him. And I wasn't going to ask. Not unless the moment calls for it. Ceri continued, "She's your mother, and mother's always know." I must have looked horrified because she unconvincingly said, "She might not be able to tell."

My mom would ask 20 questions and create a fairy tale out of how our dad's working together was symbolism of us falling in love. Needing to change the subject I asked, "So where is your husband-to-be?"

Ceri hesitated before she answered, "He and Trent had to go get someone. Someone Quen thinks belongs with us. I am not sure I agree, considering the company." Her gaze flitted to the stables, and 3 figures walked towards us. I squinted so I could see, but we were too far out. I turned to Ceri, and her face was full of apprehension.

"Who?" I said, feeling nervous.

"Rachel, please try to remember. He is important to Quen and Trenton. Turning him into a dog was hard enough, and they did it for you." Ceri said.

Jonathan? I gasped when they got closer. Sure enough, an extremely tall man was between Quen and Trent. He appeared gaunt and tired, his mood somber. I looked away, keeping my eyes on the girl in my lap. I was not going to react to this. Nope. I didn't want Trent to kill him, but now I was afraid for my life again. When were people going to stop gunning for me?

"Trent didn't want it done for me; he wanted to prove a point because Jon undermined his authority," I said absentmindedly. I stood up as they got closer. My eyes went searching for Ivy, finding her by the bushes. Shifting Ray back on my hip, I went up to her, afraid of what I will find in her eyes and said, "Ivy?"

She turned around, and I couldn't tell in the dark if she had vamped out. "That man tried to kill you."

"I know," I said, haltingly. "But so have a lot of people. I'm kind of a hot commodity."

Ivy cracked a smile, showing she hadn't vamped out. "I know. I am just surprised you took it so well. With Lee or Al, it took you a bit of time, and they redeemed themselves."

I put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her shoulders tense. "It is Ceri's wedding. I am not going to cause a fuss when she deserves this more than anyone I know." I said to her.

Ivy sighed quietly and muttered, "I know, and I agree. But if he even scratches you-"

"I will hurt him myself," Trent announced. I heard his footsteps approach as he came to stand next to me. "I promise Ivy, I won't let him harm Rachel." Ivy nodded, buying into his oath.

Quen took Ray from me and Trent leaned in extremely close, his breath warm on my skin. He whispered, "We had a long talk. He knows better. Please-"

"He's family to you," I whispered back, cutting him off midsentence. Relief crossed his face at my sudden acceptance. He took my hand and squeezed it before stepping it away. Facing Jonathan, I realized Trent just sent a message to the tall elf. _I was important to Trent. _

Jon's face tightened in annoyance, but all he said was, "Ms. Morgan." I nodded in acknowledgement. Trent lifted his chin, waiting for something to happen. I was confused, until Quen nudged Jonathan. Jonathan took a deep breath and said, "Ms. Morgan, I know I cannot make reparations for the damage I caused you by trying to kill you using Sa'han's magic, but I am terribly sorry for any pain I have caused you, and I will never attempt to hurt you or yours ever again." His practiced speech made me feel as if I were talking to a demon.

Knowing what I said next would be the difference between peace and Ivy ripping out Jonathan's throat, I said, "I accept your apology. You were just trying to protect Trent." I flickered a glance at Trent, his silhouette causing my heart to beat faster. "Sometimes we do things to protect the people we care about. Let's try to move past this for Trent and Quen's sake." I stuck my hand out, even though touching Jonathan still grossed me out.

Jonathan stared at me his eyes wide in shock. Everyone else had a similar look on his or her face, and I grouchily said, "Seriously guys? I can be gracious." That brought out the chuckles, and even Jonathan cracked a smile.

He took my hand and shook it, saying, "I don't know if I have misjudged you or not, Ms. Morgan. I hope I was wrong."

"You were." Trent said harshly. Jonathan inclined his head to his boss, giving his acceptance. Trent's face softened when he touched my elbow. "Rachel? If you have a moment?" I stepped away from Jonathan and let Trent lead me away to the greenhouse.

When we got there, I noticed the fairies were hanging out in the corner, having some sort of hushed meeting. When they saw Trent they continued their meeting, earning a frustrated look from Trent. However, when they noticed me, they threw me an angry look, and they all scurried away. They will never be a fan of mine. At least Belle liked me.

Apprehensive I turned to Trent, wondering what he wanted. We stood close to each other, our hands and feet almost touching. I took in a deep breath, enjoying the delicious scent of warm cinnamon and sweet wine wafting towards me. He wore a silk green shirt, the cuffs rolled up at his elbows. His expression was relaxed, and I couldn't stop thinking about how he looked after turning Dr. Cordova into a red felted monster.

"Rachel, I had to know, does Jonathan coming back change our..." He paused, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Change our circumstances?"

I couldn't help it, I chuckled at his words. "Circumstances, Trent? Is this a business transaction?" I teased him. I was mildly surprised at Trent bringing me out here to ask about our relationship. But we had been tethered to relationship purgatory, waiting to see if we would crash and burn in a hell of our own, or if we would reach heaven together. Someone had to get us out.

Giving me a droll stare he said, "You know what I mean." So he was not going to ask. Fine, I will.

I smiled, taking his healed hand in mine. "I meant what I said. He did it to protect someone he loves. We all know what we would do to save the ones we love." I peered into his warm, green eyes. "And now that Quen is one of the people I care about, I'm glad there is someone who has his back."

I tried stepping away from Trent, but he held on to my hand tightly, his other hand landing on my waist. "Quen, huh?" He asked. "No one else?" I shrugged and licked my lips nervously. He dropped his head to my forehead and said, "Rachel..."

I had to get it out. I needed to ask and get it done. And even though I knew what his answer would be, I was still frightened to my core. Maybe because I knew what his answer was going to be that I was scared. Taking another deep breath, I asked, "Trent, I know we are already going to be there, but would you like to be my date for the wedding?" _Oh god, I asked Trent out on a date._

His hand tightened on my waist, and he drew me just a hair closer. "It would be my pleasure." He said lightly. I grinned, feeling the strain ease out of me. I knew, but hearing it made me feel that much better. Trent simpered, "It took you long enough."

"Hey!" I said pulling away. Trent turned his head, trying not to laugh. "You could have asked."

"And risk getting rejected? Or worse, slapped on the face?" He smirked and tried to pull me back towards him. I smacked his hands away good-naturedly. "See my point?"

I shook my head at him, and this time I let him pull me towards him. "I'm still not going to come work for you." I said.

Trent scoffed and said, "I won't ever give up."

"Neither will I," I said, letting my hands rest at his waist, feeling much more natural than it did when he was trying to wake me up. His hands came up to cup my face, and I felt a twinge of desire go through me, needing to indulge in his taste.

I heard a loud thud, and we stopped. Behind Trent, a body had dropped to the ground, coughing and bleeding. I felt the ley-lines strongly, but there was something wrong with them. Trent turned to me and said, "What's wrong with the lines?"

"I don't know." I went over to the body and turned him over. It was Al, and someone did a number on him.

"Rachel" he wheezed, coughing a few times. I looked up at Trent alarmed. Surprisingly, he crouched down next to me, analyzing Al's injuries. Al said, "Ku'Sox and I got into a fight. He found out a way to eliminate the ever-after without all the other deaths. He tried to stop me from getting to you. Rachel, you are the only one that can save the ever-after and magic." And he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Damnit back to the turn. If people didn't stop trying to convince me to go into the ever-after, I was going to roll heads.

We were all standing in and around Trent's office. Al was the only one sitting on the couch, being guarded by Jonathan and Quen. If Quen had his way, I am sure Al would be dead right now. Al was almost dead, anyways, held together by bandage.

Ivy was the first to protest. She stood with her arms folded across her chest, her eyes wide in worry. "Rachel, with what happened in Arizona, I don't think going there will help the situation. If anything, it may just make it worse." She grimaced, her mood black with concern.

"How so?" I demanded. I had changed out of my slacks and shirt from the rehearsal dinner, to black leather and my shit kicking boots. Ivy should be proud of me; I had planned by keeping a set of runner clothes in the MINI. I searched my bag for my splat gun, finding it at the bottom. I pulled it out and looked at it. It will probably be useless, but having it with me will boost my confidence.

"Ku'Sox is trying to put you a trap. He knows beating up on Al would drag you down there. Why are you allowing yourself to fall for a trick?" Her posture was stiffened in a way that usually meant she would tie me down to a chair as soon as possible. "Besides, the wedding is on Sunday, that's less than two days away. Will you be finished by then? You really think you can let Ceri down like this?"

Ugh. She had me there and I looked over at Ceri guiltily. I had a feeling she was more worried about my life than the wedding, but wasn't going to say anything if it kept me on this side of the lines. She also crossed her arms over her chest. The two woman standing side by side came across like beautiful soldiers used to lure men to their deaths. Or prevent their friend from going into her certain death.

"Ceri..." I said, pleading for her to understand.

"I get it." She said bluntly. "If the ever-after is gone, all of our magic is gone too. Demon, ley-line, wild, and probably even earth. Witches and elves will be nothing different from humans." Jonathan snorted at that. I suppose being a dog hasn't changed his air of superiority much.

"But Rachel, Ivy is right. Ku'Sox is trapping you. I would rather lose my magic than lose my daughters' godmother." This time her eyes were pleading for me to understand.

"But if Ku'Sox escapes with all the magic, he will be here on earth wreaking havoc, and all of us will be without magic. And by 'wreaking havoc' I mean murdering everyone in his path," I protested. I would not allow another death on my conscious. I had hurt enough people, and even got Nick killed.

I checked my splat gun and all my sleepy time potions were in there. It wouldn't stop Ku'Sox. I don't know what would stop him. But I had to try. I turned to the nearly dead demon who slouched on the couch. "Al, why do you think I'm the only one that can save magic? I'm a witch born demon, I'm easy to kill." And as everyone always says, I was a screw up and a menace.

Al coughed a few times before answer. "Student, you underestimate yourself. As a fellow day walking demon, you have understanding of Ku'Sox more than the rest of us. Sure your judgment is always sub-par and you hang out with the likes of," He glared at his guards who just snarled right back at him, "these elves, but I think you can do more. Besides, most of the demons are already injured or dead." He winced in pain. Apparently anti-pain curses were not doing much for him.

I heard a clatter of pixy wings and stomping feet come from the door. Much to my chargin, my mom and Takata came running in. "Ivy called me and told me to bring Jenks over here because you were doing something stupid, dear." She paused. "She didn't say what the stupid thing was though."

Instead of letting me respond, she hugged Ceri and squealed, "Oh Ceri, I am so happy for you! I have to see your babies! They must have grown so much! Why Rachel at their age used to sit in the bathtub naked-"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, ignoring the laughing pixy, who was making rings around my head.

Takata went up to my mom and put his hand on her shoulders, "Oh what? Yes, Rachel, what are you doing that is so dangerous?"

I glowered at my best friend who smirked. My other best friend hovered in front of me and said, "You are trying to save the world again aren't you, you stupid witch? Are you going into the ever-after?"

My mom now looked confused (well more confused than normal). "What is wrong with that? She always goes to hang out with her demon boyfriend in the ever-after." I groaned at my mother while Al perked up at my mom's answer.

"He is not my boyfriend, mom," I said through gritted teeth. "But you are right. I always go to the ever-after. This is not a big deal."

"Oh of course he isn't your boyfriend, Rachel. Unless he is your date to Ceri's wedding? Is that why you tried to hide who your date is? Because you can't help who you love!" My mom said, cheerily.

I didn't respond, annoyed at everyone butting into my life. I pursed my lips when Takata started on me too, "Rachel, I don't know why you have to do what you are doing, but please think about the consequences." He gestured towards my mom, who was now animatedly talking to Ceri about babies and embarrassing Rachel stories. "She will not survive the loss of a child."

"I am doing this to save everyone!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "If I can't stop Ku'Sox, we will ALL die." No one had a response to that, and I decided the conversation was over. I walked over and knelt in front of Al. I said, gently, "I'm sorry you are hurting. Is there anything you want me to do to make it better?"

Al leered through his pain, "I can think of a few things." I rolled my eyes and stood up. Once a demon, always a demon. Al's face got serious and he tried to sit up, failing miserably. "Rachel, how many stored curses do you have?"

I sighed, "Not much I'm afraid. I wish I had more time. Besides the common curses aren't going to do much anyways. I have to come up with something original." What that unique curse was I didn't know. I was going in blind, but not going in at all was a terrible choice.

"You should take your boyfriend." Al said. I shook my head vehemently, this time not protesting the title. I was not going to take Trent. My family and friends were not going to be put in risk. Ku'Sox would use them as ammunition against me.

Trent had been surprisingly quiet since Al showed up. My eyes searched for him until I saw him, leaning against his desk. His eyes followed me back and forth, his fingers turned into claws. When he saw me get up, he straightened. "Rachel? Let's talk out here." He didn't wait for me to respond, and walked out to the hallway.

Everyone could see, and probably hear us, but we were far enough away where we could pretend we had privacy.

"I'm coming with you."Trent said wearily. His face was concerned, but determined. Unlike everyone else who protested me going, his face had an edge to it, one that spoke volumes. He was not going to ask me to stay here. He was going to try to bully his way into coming with me though.

"No you aren't." I said firmly.

"Yes, I am." I narrowed my eyes at him, ready to fight him. I would tie his sorry elf ass down if I had to. He wasn't coming. Trent rolled his eyes. "Face it Rachel, there is no way you can stop me from going through that line. So you will either take me voluntarily, or I will follow you." He gave me a pointed stare and stepped closer to me. "So what will it be?"

I shook my head again, and stepped away from him, my back hitting the wall. Tendrils of my hair fell to hide my eyes. How would I explain to Trent what I was feeling? "I cannot be held responsible for people I care about. I didn't even care about Nick anymore and he got caught up in this mess." Fear coursed through me, as I remembered Kisten's death. I would not, could not, lose another man I cared about. They all left me, and the one who loved me regardless had died.

"That was his fault." Trent insisted. "Besides, he refused to stand beside you because he couldn't handle it. I will always stand beside you." The corners of his lips lifted into a smile. "Even when you do stupid stunts that you are well known for."

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Instead I said, "Trent, people here need you. Your daughters need you to be a father. Jonathan will need help integrating into the world again. You can maybe give him some tips on how to put up with me." Trent's face was carefully blank. "Your employees need you to be a boss. The elves still need you to be their defacto leader." I bit my lips and the thought of him dying was unbearable. "And if something does happen to me, I need you to be there for my friends."

Trent's face was hard and intent. "I need you."

"And I need you to be alive." I whispered. I had started to tremble, the gravity of the situation scaring me in more ways than one.

Trent sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. He reached out and took the hand with his ring into his hand. He started muttering in elvish, and a faint golden glow came onto our intertwined fingers. My eyes widened as the glow got bright and died out. He whispered, "Enta Me sopertva, Ma eva shardona." He peered back into my face, but didn't let go of my hands.

"What did you do?" I asked.

His smile faint, he said, "I had a feeling you wouldn't take me to the ever-after when the time came to saving it, so I was prepared. You don't have enough stored spells. I gave you my memories, temporarily. All the spells I know are there. It's wild magic, which you don't trust, but every bit helps." He shrugged, expecting me to reject him.

But I was too stunned to reject him. He gave me his memories. Just like that. I squinted at him, and marveled at the trust he had given me. "You do realize I can go through your memories and pick out every single person you murdered."

Trent stepped closer again, and this time I had nowhere to run. I didn't want to anyways. His hand lingering at my waist, he said, "You do realize that you just asked this murderer out on a date?"

I laughed in mock astonishment. "Really? I think my morals are sliding." I slid my hands around his neck and into his hair. There were people still around us, talking and worrying. The fluorescent office lights were bright and you could hear Trent's house staff working. But we stood there, in each other's arms as if we were in a dark alley with no one around us.

This time, nothing would stop us, as Trent lifted my face towards his. "Come back to me," He said against my lips and kissed me.

I wanted to drown in that kiss. I wanted to taste the wine and trees, the sunshine and life. I needed to put my hands through his hair and pull him into me. I needed to feel his body pressed against mine so I could feel alive.

But instead, Trent drew away quickly, pulling my arms down from his shoulders. I wanted to pout, but when his eyes darted to the clock, I realized I didn't have time to let my hormones drive me.

Sighing, I followed Trent back to his office. I made a quick round of good-byes, ignoring Ivy's effect on my vamp scar, and telling my anxious mother everything was going to be okay. I didn't know if everything was going to be okay. But I was going to try.

I gave Trent's hand a last squeeze as Al gave me a nod. I stepped into the line and felt Al jump me straight into the ever-after.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I kicked at another dead demon, letting my anger out on the mutilated corpse. The wind blowed hard on the surface, and I was frustrated with the lack of visibility among the red ever-after dust. If you looked closely enough, you could see the edges of the ever-after, the proof that the ever-after was indeed disappearing, clear as a pixy dust. I had been walking around here for a couple of hours, and now I felt exhausted. None of my curses worked. I guessed that Ku'Sox had already gotten most of the magic. Right now, he was in the middle of destroying the ever-after. Pretty soon everything will be gone unless I stop it.

I stopped walking and sat down. I took out my summoning mirror for the third time, to see if I could find someone, like Newt, to help me find Ku'Sox. But again, my magic wasn't working. _This had an 11% chance of success anyways_, I thought grumpily. For once I was not going to make the 11%.

I went through my spells to see if I there were a finding charm or curse that I haven't tried. No, there wasn't one. I checked through my bag again, knowing there was nothing, but hoping something would catch my eye. And then the horrible winds slowed for a bit and the ring on my pinky glinted. Trent's ring. Trent's memories! He had to have a finding spell.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to find Trent's memories. And a memory rose up:

_ When I placed the wood rimmed glasses on my nose, the brunette fell away to an intense redhead. She was tall and lean, with freckles on her face. A small part of me wanted to see the freckles up close. I growled softly and quickly looked down at my desk, not wanting this woman to see me react to her attractiveness. Rachel Morgan, the daughter, adopted daughter, of my dad's best friend. This I will have to play delicately._

"This I will have to play delicately," I mocked Trent's voice, ticked that he thought I need to be played. Always searching for ways to control me. It didn't matter that it was nearly three years ago. Nor that he thought I was attractive.

My search had to be more specific. I thought specifically at the memories, "Finding charm."

_I waved my hand over my right side and said, "Ta na shay, ficela fienda." And the spell came alight, but the map on the table did not respond to it. Maybe the spell would take time. I turned to my left side and said another spell, "Ta na shay, fienda Rachel Mariana Morgan." The line spilled through me as it burst on the map on my left side. This spell was specified to Rachel. But this one didn't react over the hairbrush Ivy had given me, either. I was getting frustrated. _

_I turned towards the book in front of me, going through pages after pages of finding spells. They were all overly specific, I thought. Another one came up at me. It was a demon finding spell, and only required the invocation word while I thought of Rachel. I dragged a map in front of me and said, "Hismorana." I thought of Rachel as a child, holding on to me on top of Tulpa, trusting me to keep her alive. I felt the line surge through me again, kindling my chi as the map started to light._

_A clatter of pixy wings caught my attention, and I turned around to find Jenks in my spell hut. "Tink's tampons, Trent, what is wrong with everyone? They honestly think that Rachel can't break out of a trailer home? She's not there." Jenks snorted in disgust. "What are all these spells for?"_

_I sighed, "Some of the spells I am using to try to find Rachel."_

_Jenks snickered, "Yeah, that's why I called you. You were pretty motivated to wake her soul back up five months ago. I figured, you'd be just as motivated to find her. Probably more." Damn the observant pixy._

I snapped out of Trent's memory. That last spell should work! Wild magic was unpredictable, but it looked like that charm worked when Trent tried to find me. I just hoped that even though I couldn't use my demon spells, wild elven magic still had some threads of power.

Ku'Sox was even more a demon than I was. I closed my eyes and spindled a line into me. I felt the energy go through me, like lightening, pulsing. The line was weak and weary. But I had to get it to work. I thought of Ku'Sox as he blew the guy's head off with a gun. "Hismorona," I whispered, praying this would work. Oh crap on toast, I didn't have a map. How was this going to work? And then I felt my eyes drawn up, towards a light far away. Instinct and adrenaline got me moving, and I stood up. I ran towards the light, and it got brighter as I got closer. I still didn't see Ku'Sox. I pumped my legs faster, my heart racing and crying for me to slow down.

I got as close to the light as I could, but it was too hot and too bright to go any closer. Instantly the light flashed away, and in its place, stood Ku'Sox. He wasn't faced towards me, but towards another demon. Newt. Locked in battle, they threw spells at each other, snarling and saying things in a language that appeared older than Latin.

Newt saw me, and her face broke into a huge grin. Ku'Sox turned around slowly, and when he saw me, his eyes lit up in delight. "Oh, my fellow day-walking demon. Come here to become dead? You were going to be my first target when the ever-after disappeared, but this will make my life easier." And with that I felt him pull on a line, and he threw a curse at me.

I jumped away and growled, "You, stupid, soul shredding, day-walking, nightmare on a stick demon! You made me kill someone! And you were supposed to leave me and mine alone!"

He snorted. "Right, like I am bound by any of the stupid rules anymore." I saw that from behind him Newt had disappeared. She was probably trying to save her own life. If she popped over to reality without a guardian, there might be even more damage to clean up. I had to wrap this up fast. How that was going to happen was anyone's guess.

"You know, you can still be saved." Ku'Sox stood there, tapping his chin in thought. "See, all you have to do is become my bedmate. Your magic will be gone of course, but I do love redheads!" His face leering, he started to approach me. I took a step back, trying to think of which spell I should throw at him first. "After all, now that I am not bound by the rules anymore, I will kill that stupid elf who summoned me in the first place. I heard that he loooooooooves you. With him dead, you can come show me your. . . Oral abilities."

I took a deep breath and threw a curse at him, designed to make him stop moving. He laughed as a I stumbled and fell on my butt. It didn't work and then I remembered Trent's charms. It has to be in his memories.

_As the charm for the ring settled in the pot, I had to decide what size to make Rachel's ring. I did have that impression of her pinky ring somewhere. I walked over to the closet to search for it, when my eyes landed on a box of charms. I pulled out a blue charm and a gold one. Could Rachel use these charms? I glanced over at the spell pot, and realized that giving her these charms would help her accept the ring. Otherwise, she'll suspect an ulterior motive. "Like me trying to keep track of her," I muttered to myself. That woman..._

_I needed, quickly, to replicate the spell so I pulled out a bunch of blue charms as I tapped a line. "Obstupesco Pariantsa," I chanted, allowing the line to permeate the charms on the table._

I stood up fast and shouted, "Obstupesco Pariantsa!" Ku'Sox froze and collapsed to the floor. I knew the spell wouldn't last long, but I needed something to make it semipermanent.

I started to look for a rock, finding one a bit further away. But the spell on Ku'Sox faded too quickly. I got knocked down from the back, Ku'Sox snarling obscenities. I struggled, trying to get away from him. But he was stronger, and he held me down. He pushed my face into the ground, making me eat the red ever-after dust. He said, "You, Rachel, are a tremendous pain in the ass. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to freeze you. And then I'm going to make you watch as I mutilate and kill all those you love. First the Pixy and the vampire."

I spit at the ground lifting my head up. "Leave them alone!"

He smacked my head back down, and I saw stars. "Then your family, and that stupid familiar of Al's that got away. Oh, especially her children. I like to eat children's souls."

I gagged at his obscene ideas. I had to squiggle away. But I couldn't, and I felt the last bit of my magic draining out of me. No, I couldn't lose the lines. Not again. I would _not_ be vulnerable again.

"I'll leave the best for last, your elf. That stupid elf let you come here, without him? What happened to the chivalry of the old days? Where men did all the work and women just spread their legs?" He tsked. "You my dear, will not have to worry. I will enjoy your spread legs very much. Maybe I will make that elf watch. This is so much fun to-"

I heard a loud, ringing thump as Ku'Sox slumped on top of me. I scurried out from under him, his weight making it difficult to move. Bent over us, Newt hit Ku'Sox a few more times with a big shiny pot. "Shiny pots are more useful than a wild elven charm." She said, breathless from the strength she just exerted. "He's not dead. He can't be killed."

The wind died down all of a sudden. "The magic must have stopped absorbing into his body," I said.

Newt nodded. "He can't be killed," she said again. I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to solve this problem. The ever-after was still shrinking, and the ley-line still leaked. Without Ku'Sox draining magic, it was slowed, but not stopped.

An idea came to me. "Newt, what did you do to bury Ku'Sox in reality?"

"We all pulled our energies together and basically subdued him enough to trap him," she said. "But we can't do that now. Not enough demons around. Just you and me."

"Right. But Ku'Sox absorbed a lot of energy already, right? Maybe enough to be a collective?" I asked.

"That could work. If you drag a line through him, you could absorb all his energies." Newt said thoughtfully. It was weird Newt sounding coherent. Maybe she wasn't as crazy as we all thought. Maybe it was all an act. "Of course you could just cut him up in pieces and scatter him everywhere. That may be fun." Or, maybe not.

"What's the curse?" I asked, my hands on my hips like Jenks' Peter Pan pose.

"Absorbet in re," she said. "Latin for 'absorb in reality.'"

"Absorb in ley-line would be," I paused, trying to remember all the Latin my demon teacher has been trying to each me. "Absorbet in ley-linea?"

"That sounds delightful," Newt said, clapping her hands like a child. Then she paused, frowning in concentration. "But I do not understand."

"If you can trap him in reality, I can trap him in a ley-line. That may heal the leaking line!" Okay, it may not cure the ley-line, but it was doing something more than standing around. I felt my pulse beat fast now that I had a possible way out. There was a small chance that my plan might work. If it didn't, Ku'Sox would wake, and we all would be dead.

I closed my eyes and pulled on the lines. I directed it to Ku'Sox and moved it through him. He stirred and groaned, as the line drained all of his magic from him and moved it to me. And it was magnificent.

The lines sang in me, the power reverberating all the way to my bones. I could destroy Ku'Sox. I could save the ever-after. Destroy anyone who came after me and mine. Be the most powerful person in the world.

But I wasn't Ku'Sox, and I just wanted to get back to my church. So I bent down and touched his shoulder. My voice sounding machinic and otherworldly, I whispered, "Abosrbet in ley-linea."

As soon as I finished, Ku'Sox's eyes flashed open in fear and anger. "NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was lifted into the sky. His body flung into the leaking line, and there was a flash of bright red light that pulsed through the ever-after. The force of the pulse knocked both Newt and I down, and I grunted.

My eyes grew wide at the changes taking place in the ever-after. "Snap my broomstick. . . "


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was out of town. And this chapter is a bit longer than my other chapters were, but as recreated Rachel's POV to Trent's memories, I decided it was okay ;)**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Let me get this straight. The ever-after is now...green? Lush?" Jenks said, buzzing around Ceri who was frowning at the mirror. She adjusted the tiara on her head and then smiled, pleased with the results.

We were in the basilica, putting on finishing touches before the wedding. Even though Trent offered a lavish wedding at his compound, Ceri's traditional side still wanted a wedding in the basilica. The reception was still being held on the compound grounds.

I had gotten back yesterday morning, bursting to tell everyone about the changes to the ever-after. The ever-after did not have the dry, red sand and rotting buildings anymore. It looked a lot more like its counterpart in reality. But instead of a snapshot of reality, the buildings and life were their own and will thrive on their own. I'm guessing in thousands of years, the two realities won't resemble each other anymore.

Trent inferred that Ku'Sox's life energy not only healed the lines, but it also healed the curses, and destruction that the elves and demons made on the land. The ever-after was self sustained through the lines, and the magic had returned in full force.

The remaining alive demons had healed quickly and were pleased with the changes, especially now that they can live on the surface. Because of me saving the world, I was able to put Al up as the new leader of the demons, and he was leading our race. In a couple of weeks, a formal truce would be made between the elves and demons, allowing elves and witches to visit and migrate to the ever-after as they wished.

It was fun being royalty in the ever-after, but I liked my existence in reality. And after recovering from my trip to the ever-after, I was ready for a peaceful life in my church with my friends.

"Hey Rache, maybe you can use your demon powers for good now. A tour guide for the ever-after," Jenks snickered. Friends and clients were asking to see if I could take them to the ever-after. The truce with the Demons entailed they were not going to collect souls anymore, and instead establish some sort of volunteer familiar system. I think they are still going to get away with stealing people, but not my responsibility.

Ignoring Jenks, I smiled at the bride. "Are you excited?"

"Very much so, Rachel. I am going to have everything I hoped for. Children, a husband, a house. A life," She said. After pausing for a bit, she said, "Well, I wish someone was here to accompany me down the aisle. I have a family, but parents? They can't be replaced can they?" Her melancholy tones spoke of time ill spent.

My phone beeped, and I saw a text message from Ivy saying everyone was ready downstairs. I grabbed my flowers and asked Ceri, "Ready to walk down the aisle?"

Beaming, she walked out the door and headed down the stairs. I would think she would walk down the stairs regally, but she was actually bouncing. Exchanging bemused expressions, Jenks and I headed down, also.

Suddenly I heard a girlish scream. Scared that someone was hurt, I sped down the rest of the way and found myself standing in front of Ceri and an older, black man. He was standing hunched slightly but had a huge smile on his face. I returned his grin, feeling myself glow with warmth, "Keasley!"

He chuckled as I gave him a quick hug. "A little birdie told me that someone was getting married, and I was just about to ask her if she would do me the honors of letting me walk her down the aisle."

Ceri's eyes glistened, and she nodded gripping Keasley's elbow. "You disappeared. I thought. . ." I trailed off, not wanting to expose his secret more.

"I wouldn't have shown up. It is a bit dangerous." Keasley said, gravely. Ivy came around, starting to pull us to our rightful spots. "But someone who loves Ceri convinced me it was worth it to see the woman who I see as a daughter walk down the aisle."

I smiled at Quen's thoughtfulness and turned to the double doors. "Ready?" Ivy hissed, whispering to us and to the people in her headset. I heard the music start on the other side, and the doors opened.

Walking down the aisle, I glanced at the people around me, most of whom I didn't know. I saw my mom, with tears in her eyes, probably putting in a wish that she would see me walk down the aisle in white instead of brown. Jenks was flitting around her and Takata, grinning at me, while also instructing his children to behave. They were sitting around the candelabras, adding more magic to the decor. Even Ellasbeth was here, and she was watching her two girls, while glaring at me. I smiled beatifically at her, rubbing in my relationship with her former fiance.

Quen was standing there, looking proud and happy. He nodded at me as I got to him and Trent, a curious mix of exhilaration and something akin to indulgent pride in his eyes. He was the same age as my father, and he probably felt slightly paternal towards me. When my eyes landed on Trent, I realized the pride probably had more to do with him.

Trent was as debonair as ever, a black tux that was nicer than the one from Flagstaff, his hair floating. He flattened his hair with a grimace before he smiled at me. And it wasn't his "businessman" smile, but the smile that I saw on his face when I teased him.

As everyone stood to watch Ceri walk in, a memory rose up like a bubble...

_I watched her through narrowed eyes as she dropped the phone down her dress. Of course, she had to draw attention to her cleavage. "That was a fascinating look into your life, Ms. Morgan. Do you do children's parties, too?" I said. I wonder what would be an appropriate method of murdering her for interrupting my wedding._

"_Jenks?" She called out to the pixy, her face smug. Pulling her dress aside, she flashed her boots and flashed her thighs. Damn woman was going to drive me crazy. Grabbing a pair of handcuffs she said, "Under temporary jurisdiction of the FIB, I'm authorized to arrest you, Trent Kalamack, for suspicion of the murder of Brett Markson."The first thought that crossed my mind was, "Thank god I don't have to marry Ellasbeth."_

I jerked, realizing I still had access to Trent's memories. I laid my eyes on Trent, whose ears turned bright red. He must have realized that I just saw one of his memories. I smirked, wondering which memory he was embarrassed about. As Quen took Ceri's small hands into his strong ones, I gave Trent a defiant stare which I hope conveyed, "I'm so digging around in your memories." The glare returned.

"Dearly Beloved," The holy guy started as I went searching for something else...

_I was an ass. Rachel tried to hide she was crying, but I could see. I turned to Quen helplessly, and he just glared at me. Great, he thought I was an ass, too. He handed me a glass of water wordlessly. I sighed and head over to Rachel. "Here's your water," I said, jaw clenched, prepared to make an apology. She looked at me haughtily, her green eyes searching for why I was here. _

_She took the glass and asked, "Jenks, could you see if the bathroom is clear?" _

"_Sure, Rache." Jenks gave me a glare that ensured death if I upset her again and flew away. _

_I stared at Rachel's nose, missing the freckles that used to be there. "I don't have anything to say to you right now," she said to me, chin raised. I went over to stand next to her, shoulder to shoulder. _

"_I don't have anything to say to you either," I said. "You need a Pandora charm?" _

"_Yes." She said, shrugging her shoulders._

"_That's a rare branch of magic." I said, knowing it was something she couldn't get from anyone but me. _

"_I know. Elven, my mother says." _

_I licked my lips, wondering how I could offer my help without her freaking out on me. No matter, it wasn't like she was pleasant to me. "Tell me what you need to remember, and maybe I'll look into it."_

_She turned to me, her body lithe and beautiful. This woman... "I'm trying to remember who killed Kisten Felps." _

_Surprised, I said, "I thought you'd want to remember something from the make-a-wish camp, or your father." _

"_What if it was?" She whispered. _

"_I might have said yes." I whispered back to her. I was still going to do it for her, if for no other reason than I didn't want to see her cry again. _

_Rachel went back to glaring at me. She asked, "What do you want, Trent? You wouldn't offer if you didn't want something. Other than me dead, that is." _

_Sometimes she really was a child, I thought smiling. "How do you figure I want something? I'm just curious as to what makes you tick." I lied to her._

"_You've approached me twice. You've touched your hair three times. You had a drink in your hand when we had our picture taken. That will be a first if it goes to press. You're nervous and upset, not thinking clearly." Shit. She could read me too well. "Is it Ceri? You want to know what she really thinks of you." _

_I refused to answer her. What was I going to say? I do want to know what makes you tick. I want to know what I can do to get you to come work with me. I want to know what I can do to make you smile._

"_You won't like what I say." She mocked._

"_I don't like a lot of things." Like the fact that if I didn't say sorry, Quen would be angry at me, and he would tell Ceri, who would then be angry at me, also._

_She sighed before answering, "Ask Ceri. She'll tell you a pretty story that will save your pride." _

"_Rachel." I said, gearing up to say I'm sorry and that I want a better relationship with her. _

"_Don't touch me," She snapped, jerking her arm away from me. Damnit, I missed my chance._

I gasped, that memory was far too intense for me to digest right away. Trent's eyes hadn't left mine, his face unreadable.

Ceri and Quen had already said their vows and I do's. The holy man said, "If anyone believes these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." He quickly looked at me and away. Trent coughed, and I heard Quen and Ceri chuckling softly. Ivy and Jenks looked at me, laughter in their eyes.

"Idiots," I thought, smiling in spite of myself.

The holy man asked for the rings, and I stared at the empty ring fingers on both Trent and my hands as we handed over the rings. And another memory came to me...

_I couldn't stop staring at the hoof pick. I knew Rachel stole it the day she fell off of Tulpa! She was an annoying witch then and still was one now. "Sir," Quen said as the office chatter grew loud again. "He's bugged." _

"_Shut the door!" I said, angry now that we were being spied on. _

"_Shit," Nick exclaimed. "Rachel, this isn't what it looks like!" He whined. Losing patience, I gestured towards Quen. He leaned over the human and punched him in the stomach. _

"_I think this is exactly what it looks like," I said, and I picked the bug from Nick's pockets. "Rachel, if you're listening, think about who you're playing with. Return that statue or I will kill you. Not your mother, not your friends. You." I stomped on the bug, shattering it to pieces. I turned to the guards, "Take him to a secure cell. We'll deal with him later."Nick's protests died as the door slammed shut behind them._

_Jon and Quen remained while I went to go sit down at my desk. "Are you going to kill her?" Quen asked quietly._

_I swallowed. I had killed many people in my life. I never hesitated. And now it was bothering me that I didn't. Why? Cause of the morals of some stupid, foolish, beautiful, redheaded witch. "No."_

_Quen's face relaxed, but Jon exploded. "Sa'han, I don't mean to step out of line, but we should go and bomb that church and kill everyone in it before she ruins your life!"_

_"Jonathan..." Quen said with caution._

_Jonathan growled, throwing his hands up in the air. "No, this is getting silly. Tell me you are not seeing this." He gestured at me._

_Quen lifted his chin. "I am seeing it. But I don't have a problem with it." What were they talking about?_

_Jonathan spun towards my desk and leaned over it. "Sa'han, you need to eliminate Rachel Morgan. She is a threat to you, your family, and the entire elf race."_

_Quen grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Ms. Morgan is not a threat just because Trent has feelings for her. Remember whose daughter she is!"_

_"The man who got your friend killed!" Jonathan yelled right into Quen's face. But I was stuck on what Quen said. Feelings for Rachel? I knew Jonathan suspected, but Quen, too? Where these men out of their minds?_

The rings were exchanged , and they went on to light the unity candle. I saw people in the audience watching, some crying, some smiling. I licked my lips and looked at the big candle, the glow reflecting off of Trent's tux. He had a soft expression on his face, one that spoke volumes...

"_And if you ever do want to come work for me—"I offered._

_But Rachel was still having none of it. "Shut up, Trent, before I smash your face," She gave me a warm smile and I just wanted to stare at her lips. I peered down at my daughter instead. "Do you want to stay for pizza?" _

_Was she crazy? "Good God, no," I said, and she laughed. I never thought I would enjoy that sound, but tidying Lucy's blanket, I never thought I would enjoy being a dad, either. This was a year for new beginnings. _

_I looked back into the face of my, now, friend. Thanks," she said, biting her lips. Shit, I gazed at her lips again. "For everything. I suppose I could have done without you releasing Ku'Sox, but thanks for picking up the pieces and putting me back together." _

_I should leave, I thought as I headed towards the front. "You're welcome." I hesitated, realizing this was my chance. "Uh, about that kiss." _

_Alarm crossed her face, "Forget it," I said. "I am." _

"_I was just going to say I was sorry for misleading you. Good night." Feeling lonely and strangely disconnected, I walked towards the door with my daughter. I could feel myself doing the unthinkable, and I needed to leave quickly before the damage was done. _

"_Trent?" Rachel called out to me softly, her voice questioning but hesitant. _

_I spun quickly, and I saw in her face what I was the most afraid of. "Yes?" I asked. _

"_Never mind," she whispered, changing her mind. "Have a good night." _

_Relief and disappointment flashed through me. I said, "You, too. I'll let myself out." It was too late. I had done it. I had fallen in love with Rachel._

"It is with my honor that I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Quen Hansen!" The holy man announced, and everyone broke into applause. Everyone cheered and gazed at the bride and groom as they walked down the aisle, but I had only eyes for Trent. And his eyes for me. He saw my unshed tears and knew I had seen into his soul.

Oh my god, Trent loved me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Trent and I sat on the stone steps, watching the party around us. There were twinkling lights all over the grounds, with tables and chairs along the edges. There was even a dance floor. Nina had convinced Ivy to get on the dance floor, and they were twirling each other around. Ivy laughed, her eyes gleaming in happiness. She never relaxed and enjoyed herself, and it was nice to see Nina bringing this side out of her.

There were a lot of people here, more than the wedding. Most were business and political contacts of Trent's. When we got to the party, he made me talk to some people; people who he said helped demons get recognition in society. It was stupid, but it was important to Trent, so I politely obliged. Even Edden was here, who told us that Glenn had recently been promoted in the "consulting firm" he worked at. Trent and I avoided his eyes after that.

"Sooooo," Trent drawled. "You saw my memories?" He had shifted so he sat a lot closer to me, and I could smell the sweet and spicy scent of cinnamon roll off him.

I wanted to tease him, but I was too emotional to say anything but, "Yeah."

"What did you see?" He asked.

"How you want to throttle me. And you always think I'm crazy." I said, trying to make light of it. And he did say I was crazy, a lot.

"Hmmmm," He said. "That's it?" I shrugged. I didn't want to delve into the fact that he loved me. Shit, we were just on our first date. I refused to make eye contact with him.

But Trent didn't back down. He took my hand in his and squeezed. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Nothing," I said. I got up and tried to get my hand out of his grip, but he held on tightly. "Trent...I'm just tired."

He let go of my hands reluctantly. "Some first date," he murmured. I pretended not to hear and turned away from him. I heard him stand up, and he quickened his steps to catch up to me. He took my hand again, and this time, I didn't pull away.

"If you were okay with dating me, I don't understand why it wouldn't be okay for me to love you," Trent said. I stared at him, his tie loosened, and he didn't have his jacket on. His shirt was rolled to his elbows, and his face held a confident smile. If I could just get him to the bedroom...

In my head, I scolded myself for my errant thoughts but out loud I said, "I didn't say it wasn't okay." But it wasn't okay. I didn't love, Trent. I could never love again. Loving again meant losing again. "I don't know. I'm confused and..." Trent must have seen something in my face because he jerked us to a stop. "I'm afraid." I whispered.

He took my other hand in his and leaned in, his lips brushing against my knuckles. The kiss was so tender that my knees nearly buckled. His lips were warm and soft, and my mind returned to the naughty fantasies. I was ready for sex, if not for love. "I know. I'm irritating, snobby, naive, and a murdering bio-drug lord. I drive you crazy while also making your job harder. And I still want you to come work for me." Trent said, his voice strained with emotion.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he continued, "But Rachel? I will never sell you out to a demon or abandon you when you need me. I won't try to be your prince charming." He paused, his gaze going to the table where Nina and Ivy talked intimately. Their heads were so close together that you couldn't see where Ivy's hair ended, and Nina's started. "I won't expect more from you than you can give."

He hit them all, except for the one that scared me the most. "Trent..."

He lifted my chin with his healed hand and voiced gently, "And I'm not going to die on you Rachel."

I swallowed, trying to push the fear away. "You can't promise that."

Trent shrugged and said, "No, but I'm not dying on you. I love you. I'm here to stay"

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't love him. I couldn't. "I-"

"Trenton," Ellasbeth's sharp voice interrupted us. Why were we always interrupted? She stomped towards us, holding Lucy and Ray. "You were supposed to help me watch our children. I know cavorting with your _colleagues_," she sneered at me, "is important, but so are your babies!"

I rolled my eyes at her, but refrained from making a biting retort. She deserved it but, not in front of her Ray and Lucy. Trent glared at her, and then broke into his fatherly smile when she handed Ray to him. I walked away from them quietly, feeling like an outsider to their family.

Trent loved me? Sure, I remembered from his. But up until a few moments ago, it was a secret. Now he had to go put everything out on the table and declared his love for me. Stupid, irritating elf.

There were a thousand of reasons why I didn't love Trent. We had just started dating. A relationship takes time to nurture and build. Although, we have known each other since camp.

He was a murdering, bio-drug lord. My job as a runner was to arrest men like him, not love them. He killed people left and right. Except, Trent could have murdered Jonathan, but didn't. And did he ever actually try to murder me? Sure he threatened a lot, but I can't think of one serious attempt.

He was a spoiled rich brat. That was enough ammunition for me. He would never know what it was like to grow up poor. But he respected it. He respected the fact that I was not one of his fawning debutantes. He liked the fact that I put morals above money, no matter how much it inconvenienced him.

He didn't care about anyone else. That was a valid reason not to like someone, I nodded. However, even I knew that was a lie. He was a responsible and loving dad. He spoke about his mom fondly. The night Quen almost died, he fell apart, he cared so much.

Grabbing a seat next to Keasely, I shook myself out of my thoughts. I couldn't accept the fact that Trent loved me for some reason. And without accepting it, we wouldn't move forward. I needed us to move forward.

Keasely sighed, "Before Ceri came along, these tall chairs would have hurt my arthritic knees. And now? No pain!"

"Well, I'm sure you are enjoying your painless life wherever you are now." I said.

"Yes, where I am at, life is much simpler than Cincinnati or living across the street from a dead witch." He said, his brown eyes twinkling.

"I'm glad you came to the wedding. I know it means a lot to Ceri, and it was nice to catch up with you." I said, patting his time worn hands. "Quen did good, arranging you to come here."

"Quen? My dear, it wasn't Quen. Trent was the one who brought me here." Keasley said.

I shook my head and said, "I'm sure Trent pulled the strings for him, but he did it on Quen's say-so."

"No Rachel, My presence here was a surprise for everyone, even Quen. Trent came to me last week and asked me to come here." He frowned, "He practically begged."

"Why?" I asked, wondering what would cause Trent to act so selflessly.

His face twisted in amusement, Keasley shrugged, "He said something about being a better person. Being someone who does the right thing."

"But I, I mean I know he does things for people he loves." I smiled, in spite of Keasley's knowing look.

"Yes, but now the difference is Trent does things because it's truly right, not because there is some way for him to advance. I remember Trent as a young man, almost a boy. He isn't that selfish, self-absorbed kid anymore. He is a changed elf. Whoever led that horse to the water, must be someone special."

I quickly scanned the grounds, and found Trent talking to Jenks and Ivy, all of them laughing. They turned to look at me, and the twinkle in Trent's eyes told me that they were talking about me. Not fighting my childish impulse, I stuck my tongue out at them and turned back to Keasley. "I always knew you had a good influence on people, Rachel," he said, winking at me.

I blushed and excused myself. I walked around and watched the crowd at the reception. I was on the outskirts so I could watch all the events unfold. Yet instead of scanning the crowds, my eyes kept on wandering over to Trent. He approached Quen and Ceri, who were dancing. Quen and Trent gave each other a man hug and Quen walked away so Ceri, and Trent could dance.

Trent loved me. And it was all I could think about. Why was I so afraid of him? His wild magic skills scared me, but in a tantalizing sort of way. He killed people, but he would never kill me or mine. So what was I afraid of?

And a whole different thread of memories went through me. They were mine...

Of when I met Trent for the first time (as an adult), and he gave me his political yet disarming grin. I remembered thinking how unfair it was that he was rich and attractive...

Of when I let Trent drive my car, and his smile gave me a shiver of excitement. That was the first time he gave me the smile he reserved only for me...

Of when Trent demanded Jon to respect me, after I saved his life. That was the first time I remember him holding me...

Of when Trent rescued me from Al at his wedding rehearsal. I wheedled out of him that he wanted to get married outside. He was so embarrassed...

Of how mad Trent was that I made him my familiar. He didn't want to touch me. Yet at the New Year's party, he took a picture with me, his arm possessively on my waist...

Of how wild and dangerous he looked on top of Tulpa, the night he took me riding. Our first real moment...

Of his lips on mine, kindling my chi back to life. Our first kiss, one neither of us wanted to let go...

Of him telling me not to change the night we caught Eloy and Dr. Cordova. He was a great partner to work with...

And the realization hit me. I wasn't afraid of Trent's feelings. I was afraid of mine. My breath quickened, and I glanced at Trent in a panic. He twirled Ceri, looking like an elvish James Bond.

More memories came crashing through. Of when we were kids and I rode with him. I thought he was gorgeous even then. And when I fell off the horse, Trent was so worried... On the plane when he admitted he thought I was beautiful... His jealousy of my relationship with Al... How he saved me from a downward spiral after I killed Nick... His face after I asked him out and the soft kiss before I left for the ever-after... His face when he realized I knew he loved me... And the warmth radiating from him when he said earlier today, "I love you."

I loved Trent. I loved the bossy, intelligent, pompous, sexy, irritating, wonderful elf. He was mine, and I was his. I panicked, my eyes landing on my two best friends. They nodded their heads knowingly, but I shook my head vigorously. Now? Were they out of their minds?

But Ivy mouthed to me, "Go for it," and Jenks waved his hands towards Trent. My friends knew the truth, and they must have known for a long time. And they gave me their blessing.

Resolved, I scooted over to the dance floor towards Trent and Ceri. I cleared my throat, and they both turned to look at me. "Um, do you mind if I cut in Ceri?" I asked, fear laced through my voice.

A smile lifted on her face, and she graciously said, "Of course Rachel, I did not mean to monopolize your date." She walked away towards Ellasbeth, who gave me the evil eye. I ignored her, and let Trent move me into the dance, my body pulled close to his.

His lips to my ears, he muttered, "What thoughts were percolating in that head of yours Ms. Morgan?" His hands tightened on my waist possessively.

I took a deep breath and pulled my head back so I could look into his eyes. "I love you." I said very quietly.

Trent raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me, what?"

Damn him! He clearly heard me with his super elf hearing. "You heard me, you arrogant, annoying, bas-," And Trent grabbed my head and kissed me.

This was the kiss I longed for, my body melting into his. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and his hands gripped me around the waist. I was losing myself in Trent's embrace, and I knew it was the same for him. It felt like an eternity and no time at all when we heard Jenks yell out, "Tink's pink slippers, guys, get a room!"

We pulled apart, reluctantly, both of us blushing slightly. He brought me close again, and I put my head on his shoulders. "I love you, too, Rachel. And I never want to let you go."

I smiled into his neck, "You're going to have to. I do have to go home at some point."

He snorted, "Please, you can just live here with me."

I pulled back surprised, "Jumping to conclusions, Trent?" I mocked.

Trent frowned impatiently. "No, I am just saying you will be more comfortable here."

"Excuse me? I am comfortable in my church with my friends. I love my place! Don't assume just because I'm not swimming in money-" Our arms were still around each other.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I am not assuming anything. But now that we are together-"

"What, you think you can run my life? Are you going to decide when and where we are going to get married? Let me tell you, Mr. Kalamack, it's starting to look like never!" I could see my mom from over his shoulders and she gave me a thumb up. My mom was probably already planning the wedding.

He gave a long suffering sigh, and I wondered if we could move this fight to the bedroom with less clothes on. "Rachel, you are being impertinent for no reason."

"Impertinent? What am I child?" And we continued bickering. People who didn't know us very well thought our relationship was over before it started. But, Ivy leaned towards a hovering Jenks and whispered, "I guess some things never change." Our friends knew better.

THE END

**A/N Thank you for reading! I really appreciate all the reviews and critiques. I don't know what I will be writing next. I have a Kate Daniels ff in my mind, and a few other hollows stuff, but I also have my non fan fic writing to work on so . . . we'll see! Put me on author alert so you know when I publish something next ;)**


End file.
